I am Your Gaurdian
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: *Ch.6 is up* Under L-sama's order/favor, Xelas sends her best mozaku preist to protect the child of Chaos. Betrayal, Lies, danger, and Romance is in this mix, as the Mozaku priest breaks his last bond with his master for the one he loves... X/L
1. L-sama's Request

I'm Your Gaurdian  
  
By: Peonyqt1004  
  
AN: This has almost nothing to do with the original Slayers episode, only the characthers, and their personality... and some taken away plots are shown here. Please note, this is a Xelloss and Lina Pairing fic, with a tint of Gourry and Lina. ^.~ Enjoy and remeber to R and R. (Waves a little flag meekly) Somehow  
  
Prolouge:  
  
"Xelloss...." A tall majestic looking female demon stepped down from her comftable purple couch. A young demon, who looked about 10 years of age looked up. "Yes master?" She waved a hand at him. "My dearest." She said, her voice turning kind and motherly as she looked at him. "I have a favor from L-sama herslef." "L-sama? You mean the god of Chaos?" The little purple haired boy with the helmet haircut asked, he seated himself near the foor of Zela's throne, not daring to touch his master, scared that she would beat him, or do worse. "Come sit here Xelloss." Zela commanded, she saw the fear, and she didn't like it, she liked her future generals to be bold and brave. Turning a bit braver, the little purple haired demon scampered up to Zela's lap. "It seems as if L-sama is favoring you." Zela said to Xelloss. "And she told me, if I send one of my most precious demons to protect her human-child, then she would award our Mozuko clan, the clan of the wolf." Zelas paused for effect. "This child is a precious little bit of her, as chaotic and beautiful as the goddess herself. A "image" of her if you can say. Not by looks, but by the childs power, at the age of 16, this child is to be the most powerful chaotic sorceress on the three worlds.... and if we don't return L-sama's favor, we can be destroyed, the child will be destroyed, and the Clan of Mozukus from the Eagle clan shall rise up over us." Xelloss looked curious, his small eyes in small archs of permanent happiness. "I have an assigment for you, and I want you to go visit this girl today."  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: "The Little Girl"  
  
  
  
Xelloss phased out, he was quite inexperinced at it, but he was proud, he knew how to do it without going to the wrong places now. All he had to do was improve his skills in phasing out more quickly. He held his overly large staff in one hand, and floated akwardly to the small cottage. 'Where is the little girl?' His mind asked, his body may seem young, but his mind, unlike most humans, were quick to mature, and his power was already expanding from the puny little sparks of fire from one of his hands, to a large fireball about the size of his small fist. He heard a little girls voice singing a tune, he was quiet curious as he followed the small quiant voice......  
  
"A rose of crimson,  
  
As dark as the blood in my veins,  
  
Pulses with life and my heart quickens,  
  
As the same chaotic feeling rises up again."  
  
"I see him again, every night,  
  
I don't understand why he's there,  
  
'Little Girl.' He refers to me,  
  
He protects me from afar."  
  
"How silly it is to feel my face flush,  
  
How idiot like my words leave my tounge,  
  
He leaves and comes,  
  
Comes and goes,  
  
And takes my heart with him."  
  
Xelloss curiously walked towards the voice, the voice was off tune and the voice stumbled and paused, as if thinking. He soon came to a clearing, not too far from the house, where a small sandbox lay, and in the box was a little red headed girl. seemed to give up on the tune and started to sing the alphabet. "A b c d e g f.." The girl sang the first few letter of the alphabet. "No, the "f" is before the g." Xelloss corrected. The girl whirled around, face to face with a purple haired boy who was older than her. "Who you?" She asked demandingly. "What do YOU know about the alphabet?!" Smiling quizzically, Xelloss did what he always loved best, even at the age of four, he loved to mess with peoples minds. "What do I know about the alphabet? Who are you? and what do YOU know about the alphabet?" The girl was in loss of words. "You.... you..." The girl sniffed haughtily, turning her back to him. "I'm the great Lina Inverse! What is it to you?" "Great? You are far from it." The little demon felt the negative emotion come from her, stronger than any humans emotion he had felt so far. "YOU!" To his surprise she started chanting a verse from his spell book that was so advanced even he had trouble doing it.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond the blood that flows...... " Xelloss decided it was time to phase out. "Sayanora Lina Inverse, Remeber me, I'll be seeing you some day soon." He hurriedly phased out, just seconds before a...... "DRAGU SLAVE!"  
  
(Years later.......)  
  
  
  
An angry young teenage girl raced down the pavement of the darkned night street. Panting with every step, she seemed to take one desperate dive as she raced toward the door of a large brightly lit building. Her torn and tattered jacket tore as she tripped while she was at it, sending her tumbling toward the door. She put out both hands in a vain effort to keep from falling flat on her face. "No!" She cried out, scared, a shadow which had been stalking her for some time appeared before her. The girl grasped the torn part of her jacket and yanked, tearing the fabric sleeve off. "No... get away!" sobbing she threw open the doors and ran into the safety of the bright building.  
  
A blonde teenage boy looked up curiously as a redhead girl ran into the room, her eyes large and scared. "Lina?" He asked, unsure. "Shut up jelly fish." She snapped, huffing a little, she sat on the nearest bench there was. "You're late." The blonde man pointed out the obvious, for everyone who was in the room was staring and pointing at her. "Obviously." Lina snapped. She got up and removed her jacket. "What happened Lina? You're jacket--" "Stop asking so much questions." Lina snapped again, and she faced the people staring at her. "Good god people, don't you have better things to do other than stare at me? I am beautiful, but please, I don't like people being so open." The staring stopped and Lina sighed as she turned around. "Wheres my soup Gourry?" She questioned. Gourry looked meek and proud. "I didn't eat it this time!" He said proudlly. "This time I remebered!" He handed her her soup and bread. Lina sighed. "Congrats Gourry Gabriev, it seems as if you succeeded in reaching one goal." With small quick gulps she drakn the soup and ate the bread in a twinkling.  
  
Lina stared at Gourry, she put her head in the palm of her hands and glanced up at him, as if waiting for him to say something. Gourry turned slightly blue, "Um.... Lina what is it?" Lina twitched slightly, a frown and a noticable stress mark growing on her forehead. Her face turned a brilliant color of crimson before she sighed and relaxed. "Nothing Gourry, I would have had a heart attack if you remebered." With a sigh and smiled at Gourry and got up. "See you tommorrow morning, I'm going to crash early, tommorow is our last day in this blasted Orphanage, pack and sleep early jelly fish." With those few words, Lina Inverse left the room, and headed toward her small domain.  
  
Lina lit up the few candles she had scavanged from her quick walk outside. She put a small slice of corn bread on a small dented tin plate and stuck 16 candles in it. With a thin sad voice she sang to herself. "Happy birthday to me... happy birthday to me...." She imagined herself, 6 years ago, in her old home where her parents and her bossy sister sat. She remebered how it was, every birthday they would buy some marble cake and sing this song to her. "Happy birthday dear Lina...." Lina choked back a small sob. "Happy birthday to me...." She blew out the candles, and with a sad smile she imagined her father and mothers face watching over her in heeaven, smiling down at her....... 'If they were here.....' Lina thought to herslef, she almost heard the faint voices from heaven, from her parents.... 'Happy Birthday Dear Lina-chan.....'  
  
'She's 16 now....' A shadowy figure remarked as he floated lazily among the trees near the window of the orphanage. He enjoyed the immense amount of pain being exerted by the little petite figure in the small room. 'Its the start of my assignment.' He thought thoughtfully, resting a head comically in his left hand, he stared at the small figure for a moment. 'I still have to perform the spell of bonding.....' He frowned, the spell was a really strong and strength taking spell, but he had to do it, and soon, he looked around, seeing the small blobs of shadows which was keeping watch of the same window he had been watching. Xelloss quickly used a invisibility spell and hid himself from the shadows. 'Time is getting short, there is only one way to perform it......' He looked at the window, already he knew what he should do. As a trickester preist, he had overheard what was to happen the day after. And at that day, he'll do it.  
  
Lina was tiredly waiting for the train to come and pick them up. Gourry stood next to her, making her look like a dwarf. Gourry started to whistle. Lina's eyebrow twitched. Gourry started to nod his head with the tune as well. Lina's fist twitched. Then Gourry started to dance a little....... *WHACK* Gourry held his face. "LINA!" He cried out. "Sugoi! Why did you do that!" Holding his face he glared at the red headed girl who glared at him with her ruby like orbs. "I wonder." Lina said sarcastically. "Listen Gourry, don't do annoying things! Kuso, its just..... so...... baka." Gourry blinked. Lina pratically saw the words flow from one ear out the next. "Never mind Gourry, just don't do it again." Do what Lina?" Lina twitched. "Nothing." She hugged herself. The breeze was cool against her heated skin. She stared at the passing cumulus nimbus cloud. It was a new beggining. She clutched the thing jacket-now-vest to her thin white blouse, she shivered, it was already getting cold, and the shadows..... were not far behind. She saw them, in her mind, everywhere, she had no place left to run. So she did the only thing she had left to do. Run.The train pulled up before her. With a deep breathe, she boarded.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
R and R plz!  
  
Preveiw: Gently, ever so gently, the demon put the beautiful young girl on her back, brushing back a few of her red tresses while at it. "Sleep...." He whispered gently, he smiled softly, his eyes open to their full expanse. His amyrest eyes reflected the innecont figure which was was curled into a little red ball. 'This innecont figure holds more energy then the sun.' He thought to himself dryly. He took out a small knife, crested with a amyrest stone at tip of the handle. The knife glinted as he brought it up into the air.  
  
REVEIW PLUHZZZZE! 


	2. A Tie that Bonds

"I am your Gaurdian"  
  
By Peonyqt1004  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slayers.... ;_;  
  
Chapter Title: "A Tie that Bonds"  
  
A/N: Um, is this story original? The gaurdian part isn't.....really.... but the plot? Here are some things I should explain...  
  
~*~ Xelloss, I'm trying to make him like the original... but its hard, someone, help me, describe his charactheristics better? Like, comical, stupid....baka...... LOL. This story is suppose to evoke tears and laughter, so beware of emotional turmoil~! Um, Zelgadiss may come out in this story, and a bit of Ameria....... and Naga.... as you'll see..... ^_^; Luv ya all lotz! Keep the reveiw rollin~!  
  
  
  
A small diminuative figure jumped around in the back of the crowd on the train. "Lemme see lemme see!" She whined she pounced on her tall friends back and climbed literally on top of his head. "Oooooo~!" Lina's mouth was wide open. "Is this Kikyou?" "Kick you?" Gourry looked puzzled, trying to remove Lina off his head. "No! BAKA!" She slapped his head again. "Kikyou, the sity of oppurtunities, the city where the best sorceresses are trained.... as well as the best job oppurtunities!" Lina bounced on Gourrys head, causing him to wince. "C'mon, we are getting out here Gourry san!" Lina lept off his head, dissappearing under the masses of tall people. Gourry heard Linas loud voice over the crowd. "Gourry! The Trains stopping! Time to head out!" Gourry grabbed the small parcels in which he and Lina had packed, this was all they owned, and all they ever needed.  
  
"Kuso!" Lina muttered, her stomache was growling, she had to save the very little money she had.... "Lina.. I'm hungry!" Gourry whined. "SHADDUP!" Linas elbow found their way up Gourrys nose. Twitching from both stress and the anger she felt, she apologized. "Gomen nasai.... I am just as hungry as you..." Gourry nodded, he knew, a hungry Lina was not to be messed with. Lina sighed, her stomache was growling so loud, that when she passed a person while her stomache was growling, they asked each other if a dog was growling at them. Lina gave up. "C'mon Gourry. Lets go to Silver Dragon over there, they seem to have some very good stuff." Gourry sniffed, drooled, and nodded. The red head tidied her very ragged black pants and straightened her threadbare blouse and the remains of her Jacket/Vest. She turned and inspected Gourry. "Straighten your Jacket.... and tuck in your shirt." Looking a bit nervous, but boldly stepping forward, she went into the resturant and picked a table farthest away from company. Gourry sat down, a big chested waitress approched them. "Hohohohohohohoho!" an annoying voice said to them. Lina looked up, her eyes narrowing. 'Thats annoying laugh....' "Hey Lina-da-board, seems as if you finally became old enough to get out of the orphanage, although you certianly don't look old enough." "Naga......" came a warning growl from Lina. "Ohohohohohohoho~" Naga laughed crazily, causing Lina to get up out of her seat, her chair falling on the floor, causing more attention then Lina desired, but Lina was angry... and her mind was hazed with the terrible memories she had about Naga. "Kuso....." Lina muttered. "Naga...." Her voice was a dead whisper, anger emitted in every step she took. "You are my lower here, I came to order food, then bring the menu, or I may have a talk with your boss..." Naga looked frightened, and nervoous, but nervously she laughed a more shaky chuckle this time. "Alright Lina, you win for now..." Naga glared at her, and stalked off, leaving two menus behind.  
  
Hungrily, Lina ate the chicken... never had food tasted so good in her life, eating like a starved child, she ate platefuls of food, not to mention Gourrys almost never ending stack of plates. Lina rummged through her bag after checking the price, after emanating a loud burp, she started to sweat. 'Oh no... Gourry and I have ordered too much....' Looking back and forth Lina got up, motioning to Gourry, Gourry got up, tip toeing, reading Lina's expression with ease. The two tried to walk out. "Ohohohohohoho! Where do you think you're going? Without paying?!" Lina whirled around, a innecont grin on her face. "Naga? Well.. I have to go get something....." Naga caught on at once. "THEIF!" Naga yelled, jumping up and down, nearly being knocked out by her front chest while at it. Lina grabbed Gourrys hand and made a mad dash for it. But she was surrounded. "HOLD IT!" Lina cried. "OR I'LL BLAST THIS BUILDING KINGDOM HIGH!" Lina made one desperate move, which she was scared to use..... You see... her magic drew the shadows she feared the most even closer...... but..... "Come nearere and I'll DRAGU SLAVE YOU!" They ignored her, and she knew she had to do what she had to do. She chanted. Naga drew back. 'Uh oh.. that move...' Naga ran out just as she heard a loud boom behind her.  
  
Lina ran, coughing up the smoke that had got into her lungs. "Lina... Lina! Why are we running? We are safe... Lina!" Lina ran, sobs escaping her lips. She felt them coming..... they had sensed her magic.... "Gourry..." Lina said, "Run, go to the nearest and largest inn with this money! I.... I'll join you!" She knew she would endanger her only best friend, the shadows presence was ever so clos.... Gourry looked at her dumbly. "Why?" 'Why?' That simple question had a complicated answer. "Just go or I'll dragu slave you!" Lina snapped. Gourry eyes widened and he ran. Lina ran the opposite direction...... She felt them talking to her.....  
  
'Join us..... or be forced.... join......'  
  
Lina ran fasted. "Raven wing!" Out of the few useful and destructive spells she had learned from Luna, she never knew that magic could be such a curse, yet such a gift.....  
  
The figures materialized before her.  
  
A dark blue haired demon appeared before her, the open eyes glowing red. Hs hand raised up. "FIREBALL!" Lina desperately ran the other direction as she threw the fireball with the other hand. "Ra Tilt." The voice said calmly. She fell to her knees, ripping a hole into her pants legs. The dark green haired Mozaku reached to take her by her hair. Lina brought her foot up and hit the mozaku squarely on the forehead and she pushed him away with her torn old shoes. She got up, desperate to be away, she didn't realize that a Mozuku had been chanting something while she had been hitting the green one on the forehead. And suddenly, she fell to her knees, her eyes closed and she fell into a spelled sleep.  
  
He watched from afar, 'Pretty good for a begginer....' Xelloss thought with a smirk. But when she fell to her knees, he knew it was time to step in. He snapped his fingers and phased out.  
  
The dark blue haired Mozuku went forward and wiped sweat from his face. "A hard one, L-sama, every time she threw a magical power at me, the chaotic energy puts more effect into it. A fireball usually doesn't even give me a nosebleed.... but she burn my hands and face...." The demon flinched, his magic was working more slowly as the chaotic magic still worked to drive more pain into him. "Shut up Ryu, now lets get this kid up and--" Suddenly, all three were knocked back with a sudden invisble force. "Nuh uh uh!" came a teasing voice that the three mozakus knew so well. "Xelloss...." a voice growled. "Kyu, what is HE doing here?" "Coming for the girl I see...." Came a mocking voice, the unseen one with the dark blonde hair stepped forward. "Let us fight for her......" Xelloss wagged a finger. "Maybe I shall...." "Why do you want her?!" One demanded. "You know very well why... Eagle clan.By the way.... Its a secret." Xelloss answered, his face hardening, but his cheerful chinky eyes did not change. "I win." Xelloss, with inhumane speed, picked up the small unconcious girl and phased out with a snap of his gloved fingers. "Shimatte....." Kyu and Ryu said at the same time, and then, they too phased out.  
  
Xelloss appeared in a inn room not too far away, he had already payed for this room, he wasn't worried about intrusion or anything. However, he did put a safety spell on the doors. Gently, ever so gently, the demon put the beautiful young girl on her back, brushing back a few of her red tresses while at it. "Sleep...." He whispered gently, he smiled softly, his eyes open to their full expanse. His amyrest eyes reflected the innecont figure which was was curled into a little red ball. 'This innecont figure holds more energy then the sun.' He thought to himself dryly. He took out a small knife, crested with a amyrest stone at tip of the handle. The knife glinted as he brought it up into the air.  
  
With a quick slash, he cut off a small lock of his purple hair, and slashed off a lock of Lina's. The sleeping girl stirred. Xelloss looked quite cheerful, as always. Singing to himself, he nonchalantly cut his wrist. Crimsonish purplish blood leaked out, but the healing magic which all mozukus have, healed him. He drenched both locks of hair with his blood, and then he every so lightly pressed the blade tip onto the red heads wrist till blood leaked from the wound. The girl moaned a little, wincing in pain. "Shh... little girl...." He dipped the two locks of hair in her blood. Carefully placing them on a sheet of paper, he starteded to chant.  
  
"Spell of bonding....  
  
With all I possess...  
  
I call upon the lord of darkness,  
  
And the goddess L-sama,  
  
To join these two lives in unity..."  
  
The two locks of hair glowed and combined into a tiny glob of reddish purplish goo.  
  
"By the name of the one above.....  
  
In the--..."  
  
Xelloss hesitated.....  
  
"In the name of the love we two shall share...  
  
Bonding process finish. A tie that bonds... for life."  
  
The blobs glowed, and turned into two small gemlike crosses, even Xelloss felt the power over take him. Usually the spell was used for ceremonial wedding purposes, but this was what he had to do. He had found out about Lina's fear of the Mozuku's, and almost all his actions reflected that he was one, he had to stay far away from her as much as possible, and gradually become closer.The power dragged at his astral self. It was as if he was being dragged into a abyss and plunged into cold water. Shaking from exhustion.... he barely managed to embed the two gems into a necklace, one for himself, one for the child... He staggered, and he fell onto the bed where he lay Lina, hitting her body softly, and his position was as if he was protecting her from any bodily harm.......  
  
Blinking, Lina felt the strange weariness dissapear, she pushed at the heavy thing on her, and she panicked as she remebered what had happened. 'They caught me!' Lina pushed against the warm weight on top of her. She cried out as she fell off watever she was on.  
  
"Careful there." came a groggily voice.  
  
Lina looked up and gasped. "Who are you? I never saw you before!" Lina crawled backwards quickly. The man looked down at her gently. "Shh...." The Man said. "Don't dragu slave me." He joked. Grinning ever so cheerfully he stood away from her. "Little girl, get up. I was afraid those men were going to rape you." "Rape me?" Lina gasped. "But they were-" Xelloss cocked a head. Lina frowned. "Wait, are you a sorcerer who saved me?" Xelloss cheerfully pondered this. "Well...." 'I can't say I'm a mozaku.......' "Yes....." "Whats your name?" Lina asked, getting up, feeling immediate gratitude. "My name is Xelloss Metallium." Lina got up, "I should thank you." Lina said, "But I have no money, with me..... and not much either. I'll repay you! I swear!" Lina bounded up, and looked at the tear on her pants and groaned. "This is the only good pair I have....." she mummered. Xelloss felt the sharp emotion of saddness and embaressment. Xelloss considered a thought... 'I am suppose to take care of her....' "Why Don't I treat you to a new suit? My treat." Xelloss swept up his thick purple velvet cape and put on his shoulders, he picked up the two necklaces, he put the thick chain one on his neck. He slipped the smaller more delicate on in his pocket.  
  
Lina examined the stranger with the short purple hair and the chinky eyes. He seemed nice enough, but something about him was forbidding, yet welcoming at the same time. She got up and went after him. He grabbed a staff that was leaning on the side of a wall. Lina felt a pang of de ja vou, 'That staff....' Lina shook her head. Xelloss waited by the door. "Lets hurry up, I don't have all day...." Lina quickly followed, wondering why he was being so unselfish.  
  
"How about this?" Lina twitched, obviously, this guy had no taste in clothing. "No!" Lina let her temper get the best of her. "I'M NOT A SLUT! I DON'T WEAR THOSE LACEY NOT THERE CLOTHING!" Lina nearly bashed the helpful stranger. She let her anger cool off, and was surprised to see that Xelloss was grinning. "Eh?" "Ah, you'r anger amuses me, maybe I should pick another- -" Lina could'nt stant it. *SMACK* Xelloss got hit on the top of the head. Xelloss grinned. "Ah, you hit pretty hard, right hander?" Xelloss grinned as he felt the new wave of delicious anger emotion. His face was one of bliss as he felt the pain leave a tasteful track. He straightened. "Choose something." Lina already had her eyes on a outfit, and rushed to it. A white peasent blouse with a sharp uprising collar, accented with a red vest and a red split skirt which was split in the front, and black jeans were underneath the skirt, little belts held the middle slit together. A small lether belt accompanied it. Lina breathed faster, it was a cute accesory, but it was expensive. She eyed the purple haired man. "Would you?" She questioned. Without saying a word, he snatched up the clothes and dissappeared. Lina felt dispair. Her shoulders drooped. 'So... he hates me?' She walked, and quickened her pace. 'Oh GOD! GOURRY!' She started to run, 'Omg.... I hope he's alright......'  
  
  
  
Xelloss looked about. Where had the girl, Lina gone? He gripped the small necklace he had made for her, he would search.... he tucked the smaller necklace into the package he was holding, and phased off. He found her chaotic energy easy to find, after all, she must've just used a spell, for he felt the strange power she always emitted when she was mad well up around him. He phased in and stared at the destruction about him, smoke clung in the air, and power, which had been emitted in this magical blast, was so strong, it was still just starting to fade. Xelloss took in a hissing breathe, holding the package to his chest as he stepped through the smoldering remains. He soon caught sight of the red head running in full speed about a corner, followed by the blonde he had seen with her at the orphanage. He grinned, this girl was interesting. Quickly, he snapped a finger and phased out again.  
  
Lina huffed, her voice was a mere squeak as she tried to talk while trying to catch her breathe. "Did'ja... didja bring the our bagagges?" Gourry nodded. "I'm sorry Lina...." Gourry said helplessly. "I drank to much wine.... and now I'm sober, its ok." Lina became a large firey witch. "JUST DRINKING WINE?!" Lina screeched. "YOU WASTED ALL OUR MONEY?!" Gourry sighed. "And you had a TAVERN BRAWL!" Gourry scratched his head. Lina trembled in rage, "Gourry.. what am I going to dow with you....." Lina seemed to be deep in thought. 'Only way to eat is money.... the only way to buy clothes is money... and money is so pretty!' Lina got large starry sparkely eyes. 'I've decided, today, I've fallen in love with money..... but the problem is how am I suppose to get money? Freely?' Linas eyes wandered, and she caught sight of two figures walking stealthily into the woods in the back, with some sparkeling glittering things. Outloud, she said, "All that glitters is gold!" Gourry scratched his head. "I thought all that glitters is not gold was the--" *WHACK* Lina sighed. "No, jelly fish, listen..... The only thing I can do with ease is magic.... although it may make me a target to the shadows at times....." She ignored Gourrys clueless face. "I can use it to threaten people to get money.... and our targets can by bandits...." She pointed at the path the people she saw taking some gold went. "And we can start today." Lina sighed. "But, we have to move fast away from here....." Lina quietly looked away. "Before they catch up. "  
  
"Who Lina?" Gourry asked, before his question was answered somebody tapped Lina on the shoulders. "AIEEEE!" Lina jumped forwards, nearly landing on her face, but an arm shot out and caught her. "You again!" Lina cried out. Gourry frowned. "Whos this guy?" The purple haired man with the helmet cut hair turned to the taller blonde man. "Sore wa himitsu yo!" Lina sighed. "Gourry, this is Xelloss, Xelloss this is Gourry. Gourry, this guy saved me from those beings. shadows.... who were after me, if it wasn't for him, I would'nt be here right now." Gourry frowned, a look of distrust going over his face. "Somethings not right about you." Gourry stated out right. Xelloss gave a laugh. "Isn't this amusing." The purple haired man replied, looking quite sharp in his black velvet cloak and his beautifully decorated necklace around his throat. "Xelloss..." Lina interuppted, quiet pissed off. "Tell me why you're here?"  
  
Xelloss laughed, a nasal like annoying laugh.... Lina winced and glared at Xelloss. "Remeber I said I was to buy you some clothes? Here." Xelloss handed her a package wrapped in brown paper and a small string. "I have to leave now." Xelloss said nodding. "I will see you soon." Xelloss walked off normally, once he was away from their veiw, he snapped his fingers and phased away.  
  
"I will see you soon?" Lina asked incredoulously. "What is he talking about?" Gourry shrugged, "I don't like him." Gourry declared. "If he hurts you, he's going to die." Lina grimaced. "Gourry.... he saved my life." Gourry sighed. "What did I say again?" Lina twitched again, a pearl of sweat going down the back of her neck. No. She would not get angry. She started to open the package, and gasped. There was the outfit she picked, scarlet and beautiful.... and so new. But that wasn't all, there lay a black pair of boots that went up high with lace up side laces, and he had bought her a sword? Why a sword? Lina looked about for the man, he was gone. She shook the small bag, and something dropped out, tinkling like metal. Lina gasped. Why was a necklace in there? Beautiful too..... Lina looked about. "Excuse me?! Xelloss! XELLOSS!" She ran toward where he had dissappeared, but he was gone.  
  
A small woman jumped up and down in glee. She liked what she saw. The mirror reflected her clothes, she looked wonderful, and for the first time in her life, Lina felt attractive. The clothing was red, darker than her bright red hair, but it was a nice addition, her boots fitted her perfectly... and the necklace..... 'Well, it wouldn't hurt to wear it, its so pretty!' Lina sighed, it was a small golden chain with a small brooch like object in the center, which contained a red and purple amyrest like stone in the shape of a cross. She admired herself. It was so pretty! And she hardly got to wear any pretty things... She sat down and brought up a large cloth bag in which she had been working on, attatching a sword hilt to the back, she made a small backpack with the remainders of her old clothes, still, she felt bad about Gourry not getting anything.... "Gourry san, I'll get you something...." Lina got up, she found some moeny which was unused in the bottom of their little bag which was torn to bits now. So they had a place to rest, but for how long? Irritated, the girl brushed her hand though her hair. The sun was high outside, and the sunlight killed off any shadows, she wasn't scared in the morning and when the sun was out, she had a few hours left, she had to do it soon, or never.  
  
"Gourry, I'll be back." Lina promised. "No drinking." She warned, threat lacing with the more sisterly like tone of her voice. Gourry snorted, "Alright, I won't...." Lina winked at him as she slung the makeshift bag over her back. "I'll be right back." With that she was gone. Gourry looked out the window, smiling for a reason unknown to us. (But known to ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Xelloss frowned, why was Lina running toward the forest? He floated after her quickly, hiding from veiw. 'L-sama, what is this girl doing?!' He smiled slightly as he veiwed her clothes. 'They look nice on her.' He considered. 'Pretty.' That was not a word he used much, but that word popped into his head as soon as he saw Lina, running with the hair shining in her hair, making her hair glow like hot glowing copper. 'Better keep a watch on her....' He muttered. The bond necklace was glowing slightly. He grasped at it with one gloved hand, his eyes going from the familiar chinky happy eyes, to a solem looked, his mouth a grim line.  
  
Lina knew they were there, she had made sure she knew where they were going. While Gourry had went into the new inn to reserve two rooms, she had raven winged herself after the departing robbers. But now.. she had them. With confidence, she stepped into the clearing, right in the middle of the camp. The few men camped outside, staying as watched stared at her, clinking. Lina took a deep breathe, and with her loud perky yet commanding voice she, "GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY OR I'LL DIL BRANDO YOU ALL TO HEAVEN'S HIGH!" Her voice echoed slightly. "And who are you?" One of the robbers asked, grinning. Lina stopped for a moment, and her eyes became sparkely. "I am Lina Inverse the great!" With the gun fingers pose she pointed at them. "Hand over or die!" The robbers looked at each other grinning. "We had'nt had any fun for a while..." the tallest most grimest man replied. Linas eyes flickered with doubt, which quickly passed. She stepped forward, already feeling the magic at the tip of her fingers. 'For Gourry...' She whispered to herself mentally, she willed herself on, almost enjoying the feel of danger and strange excitment pumpin through her veins.  
  
Xelloss smacked his forehead with disgust. What in L-sama's name was she doing?! Then he grinned, this was interesting... actually, the girl was interesting. He sat on a tree branch, head in one hand, looking much like a cashire cat as he stared down a the scene she created.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
R and R please. Thank you Digi-riven! Your reveiws are AWESOME! Continue to support me~ X/L forever. *grins sheepishly* I have switched from a g/l fan to a x/l fan.... *people throw rotten apples at her shouting traitor* GOMEN NASAI!!!! XELLINA RULES~! *gets hit* @_@; Oro......  
  
Zelas: Are you going to write more Gourry and Lina fics?!  
  
Moi: Maybe, I still have to work on "You're everything to me." But maybe another one.... ^.~  
  
Xelloss: Aww. ^^ But Lina and I are meant for each other~! *gets hit* Oh, hello Lina~ *blows a kiss*  
  
Lina: *heaves a chair at him, frowns and faces the fanfic author*  
  
Moi: O_o; Uh..... sayanora minna chan!!!!!!! *gone*  
  
Lina: FIRE BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Preveiw:  
  
They had found her, and she was being chased, with no one there to help her..... she ran faster, a sob tearing her throat. Them. They were always there, if only there was a spell strong enough for her to kill them off! She tripped, a flurry of soft cottony fabric and red masses of curls. She choked in a cry of terror. She raised a hand to defend herself against the dark. "RA TILT!" The shadow cursed as it dodged the attack, but the voice was familiar. "Lina!" A familiar voice cried out angrily. "Good god I was wondering what you were doing out here!" Lina blinked. "Gou-gourry?! What are you doing here?" 'No, it can't be him.... he sounds too.. intellegent....' The figure stepped forward, blonde hair shining. "Lina?" Lina held out a shaky hand toward the shadowed figure she thought was Gourry. A swift black shadow intersected between them, Gourry screamed loudly, gurgling as blood seeped from a cut across the throat. "GOURRY!" Lina screamed. "NOOOO!" 


	3. The Music Box

"I am Your Gaurdian"  
  
~By Peonyqt1004~  
  
DISCLAIMER: As it applies  
  
AN: Hey Minna chan~ Gomen nasai for all da spelling mistakes and such last time. I was just eager to put it out. Hai, some of my japanese is a bit rusty, for its been... how long till I actually updated most of my stories? Its been quite a while.... I don't have beta reader, so I had to hand check this. I cut it off short, because it was wayyy too long. And forgive me, I have finals to study for and much other stuff which HAS to be put first..... *Sigh* Skool sux like @$%! R and R plz! I found "Sore Wa Himitsu Yo." somewhere in this site, since I really forgot Xelloss's saying.... *ouch* I copied, and thank you for correcting me, it IS "Sore wa Himitsu Desu" isn't it? Well, I don't care, Sore wa Himitsu desu sound more better. :) R and R plz. Luv u all lots minna chan! X/L foreva! Yes.... they are 100000000000000000% betta then most coupling. *wink* But still, L/G is an option I can't deny. ^^;  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
  
  
Lina braced herself, going into a fighters stance she was already chanting a spell as they advanced closer to her. 'Don't show any fear....' Lina thought, reassuring herself that this WAS right. "DRAGU SLAVE!"Lina cried out, a large mass of chaotic energy which had built up in her hand in a glowing ball of black and red, released itself from her palm. It was a perfect dargu slave. The suprised bandits paused, eyes turning wide as they were soon eaten away and fried by the large fireball which soon took shape of a dragon as it swept across the hoarde of people coming out from their tent. There were screams cut short by the destructive blast which faded away into little darts of black electricity. The camp was dead quiet. The tents were scorched black around the hems, going from starch white, yellow, to a dar charcoal like black. 'Is there anyone left to kill?' Lina wondered. She stepped through the destroyed camp and burning carcasses, gingerly she walked into the largest, most fanciest tent. There was the leader of the gang, shivering like a baby. Lina drew the sword which Xelloss had given her. The leader cowered. "Mercy! Please! You can take as much as you want as long as you let me live!" The dark haired man sniveled, grovelling on the floor. Lina looked disgusted. "Pitiful man," She spat as she kicked the man away, he slinked back. "Leave." She barked, "With your life." The bandit stumbled as he got up, and ran into the oncoming darkness.  
  
Lina rummaged through the stuff, her eyes becoming starry. 'I never knew you could get so much LOOT off of these bandits!' She giggled happily, throwing around the gold happily, her world, a dream like daze. Suddenly, common sense over came her. "Oh no..... L-sama....." It was getting dark, already the forest was making shadows around her..... Lina hastily packed all the gold, dimonds, and jewelry into her makeshift bag, then she grabbed somethings from the cabinet and ran out. Desperate to run..... to run away from them.  
  
Gourry nibbled on the food he had sent for. Where was she? Gourry looked around the small bar. Oh, he really wanted a drink...... He stared as a beautiful woman with purple hair drank out of a little wine glass, delicious lucious looking wine. Gourry drooled, the girl, however thought he was drooling over her, and winked at him. Gourry just stared, at the beautiful red liquid in the shiny wine glass.....  
  
They had found her, and she was being chased, with no one there to help her..... she ran faster, a sob tearing her throat. Them. They were always there, if only there was a spell strong enough for her to kill them off! She tripped, a flurry of soft cottony fabric and red masses of curls. She choked in a cry of terror. She raised a hand to defend herself against the dark. "RA TILT!" The shadow cursed as it dodged the attack, but the voice was familiar. "Lina!" A familiar voice cried out angrily. "Good god I was wondering what you were doing out here!" Lina blinked. "Gou-gourry?! What are you doing here?"  
  
'No, it can't be him.... he sounds too.. intellegent....' The figure stepped forward, blonde hair shining. "Lina?" Lina held out a shaky hand toward the shadowed figure she thought was Gourry. A swift black shadow intersected between them, Gourry screamed loudly, gurgling as blood seeped from a cut across the throat. "GOURRY!" Lina screamed. "NOOOO!" Immediately, she started chanting a spell...... 'Not Gourry...not my best friend....' A light so immensely bright, spurted from her hands. The shadows in the dark slinked away, not wanting to be seen. She only saw Gourry, lying dead..... a crimson pool of blood tinged with purple on the floor of the forest. "Gourry....." Lina whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.....  
  
"Its not who you think it is..." A voice said from the darkness..... Lina whirled about. "YOU!" She shrieked. "WHO ARE YOU!" A spell was already being chanted under her breathe. "Matte yo! Stop!" The voice pleaded. "Its me, Xelloss...." Lina stared as the purple haired man came from the darkness. "You were stalking me?! You are the shadows?!" Lina asked, her voice flat and emotionless as the spell dissappeared. Her face turned wary. "Relax, I told you, he isn't who you think it is." Xelloss replied, Lina was uncertain, Xelloss's grinning face looked eerie under the light of the setting sun. Xelloss sighed happily. "Well, I can show you." He pointed his large staff at the body, chanting some words softly. The body mutated, into a body of a Mozaku, the one named Kyu.  
  
"Of course, those people who....er.....tried to rape you the last time? Ne? They must know some powerful spells too....." Xelloss pretended not to know anything about the mozaku. "Strange, look, he just turned into a pile of black ash!" Lina grinned. "Its a sure sign that he's dead then!" Xelloss eyed the sun, which was setting too quickly for his own taste, it had been semi dark before, but now... "Its getting dark." Xelloss remarked. Lina shivered. "Oh no....." she whispered. She knew they could get her now, but if it was dark, she would surely lose her way. Xelloss grinned, "How do you know so much about.. Mozukus?" Xelloss questioned. "Let us talk as we walk back to Kikyou."  
  
Lina fidgeted, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him, after all, her life's destruction "was" caused by them, and she didn't totally trust this "Stranger". Xelloss sensed the strong emotion of saddness and bitter agony and unsureness in her every step. So Xelloss took a diffrent approach. "How good are you in "magic"?" Lina frowned, then her frown changed into a grin, her face lighting up like christmas lights. "Well, My mother, Trina Inverse was a spell caster, as well as my father, Kepler Inverse. They taught me a few things, such as "fire ball", "flare arrow" and the lighting spell. My oneechan was the one who taught me the healing spell." Lina seemed to be in a trance of bliss.  
  
"My father, he was a handsome man, he had green eyes and messy red hair, like mine...." Her hand reached out and she touched her tresses. "My mother, had red eyes and light brown hair, and my sister Luna, she was the oddball, she had purple hair....." Lina seemed to shiver. "One day, while my mother and father was away, I really wanted to advance my magic spells...... I sneaked into their room and took their little "spell book". From it, I found the Dragu Slave......and the Giga Slave." Xelloss took in a sharp intake of breathe, the Giga Slave? "I decided to work on them....." Lina continued, not noticing Xelloss's growing astonishment. "By the time I was 8, I could get out a Dragu Slave, no smaller than the size I was then, the Giga Slave however, took a while for me to perfect. And I still have to perfect it, but its too dangerous." Lina sighed. "For me, mostly me." Xelloss had to get her talking about the mozakus, but then Xelloss frowned, partially because it was dark now, and he sensed a supernatrual presence. "Let us hurry."  
  
Two pairs of red eyes glared at the retreating figures. "Who brought Mr. High and Mighty into this....." One of them growled. The other shrugged. "Zelas? A bit predictable, but how'd they know?" "Maybe its how we found out...." The obviously more smarter one of the two concluded. "We felt that energy, and were drawn to it, Our master, Yerza the great is greatly attracted to her and her..... potential for power.. Soon she will be drawing evil creature to her like a moth." They grimaced. "If any others get their hands on her, they can soon become the dominant force in the 4 worlds."  
  
Lina entered the inn, her face twisting into a look of fury. "GOURRY!" She screamed, Xelloss followed, amused. The blonde haired man was drinking, and Lina did not look happy about it. "STOP.... DRINKING!" Lina brought her hands up on the table and slammed it with her hands. Gourry looked up. "Hiya Lin-*hic* a- sama!" Lina smacked Gourrys head, his head hit the table with a sickening thunk. "Get up." Lina muttered, looking embaressed. "Linaaaaa~" Gourry sang. "I didn't use money! This girl treated me to a -*hic*- drink!" Lina cursed. "I don't want you DRINKING!" Lina caught Gourry as he literally fell ontop of her, nearly crushing her small body. Wincing in pain and effort, Lina flipped him off of her and grabbed him by the arm as she dragged the blonde man towards the exit, muttering furiously under her breathe while doing so. Xelloss grinned. "Let me help, he's three times your size, surely you need help." Wordlessly, Xelloss flipped the drunk Gourry on his back. Lina smiled teresly. "Ariegotu." She walked ahead. "This is Gourry room, haul him into the bed and leave him there." Lina looked disgusted with her best friend, and quickly walked away. Xelloss did as told and followed Lina. Lina sweatdropped, avoiding him. But he followed.  
  
A stress make grew on her forehead, finally, "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Lina shouted. Xelloss stopped, looking as cheerful as ever. "I just had an offer." Lina growled. "I'm not sleeping with you." Xelloss sweatdropped. "Not that...." Xelloss replied with a sweatdrop. "What is it then?" Lina asked. "Do you want free magic lessons from me?"  
  
Lina blinked. "Magic lessons?" Lina felt as if it was a dream come true. "Why, yes, some simple yet complicated tricks...." Lina zipped to his side, eyes sparkeling. "Lessons? You?" Then she frowned. "But what the hell do you know?" "Hell lots." was the reply as the chair which was right next to Lina exploded to splinters. Lina stared. [O_o;] Then a slow smile and a new found respect for the man came across her face. "DEAL! Now, how much does the lessons cost?" Xelloss's face was passive. "Well, its not the money I want." Lina looked a tad suspicious. But Xelloss continued. "I can teach you how to use a sword, maybe help Gourry in it too, but for all that, All I ask of you, is 1 wish I have to choose later, and just a little bit about your past." Lina stared at him. "Thats all? No Money?" "Money means nothing to a mo-- I mean to me." Xelloss answered. "I have everything I need." Lina glared at him, then thought it over, it was a good chance for her to become what she often dreamed of being, a great sorceress, but she had a rising suspicion... "Deal." She answered.  
  
Lina tossed and turned in her sleep. She moaned a little, and then a muffled scream from her lips escaped, suddenly she sat up, her face drenched in a cold sweat. She grabbed the small stone next to her, it was a small pink stone, which emitted light. She held it close to her heart. She didn't like the dark, but was scared to let others know, the dark always represented them. The mozakus, in the light, she was safe, always, the sun seemed to empower her, and she felt carefree, and in the dark, she felt so alone..... But she knew, her safe days in the sun will soon be over, some how she knew..... She climbed out of the inns bed and crawled to her bag full of loot which she had stolen from the bandits. She withdrew two things which she had quickly snuck into her large sack, she withdrew something, it was just a sword's hilt with a broken blade, but the power emitted from it attracted her. She held it in her hands. 'I will get a blade for this hilt, and then I'll give it to Gourry......' Lina stared at the hilt, the hilt was covered with intricate designs of dragons, roses, and maidens. She tucked it safely away with a cute smile. She took out two small objects, a pair of gloves. They had attracted her. Not only were they pretty and expensive looking, but they were scarlet, and two large greens stones were on the back of the glove, a fur attachment around the fringes of the glove.  
  
She grinned slightly as she put those away. Then something precious dropped out of her luggage, crying out in panic, she flew across the floors and caught it before it could meet it's dismal fate. The small music box opened under the slight pressure of her hands, a beautiful melody flooded out from it. Lina sighed, her face damp with new found tears. The beautiful crimson jewerly box, studded with amyrest and sappires, with a small poritrait of how L-sama may look on the top, was playing a song, a song which had always made her cry. Though the box was a bit flimsy, with a crack on one side, it was still beautiful..... The tune was old and rusty, yet beautiful and hauntingly sweet, it reminded Lina of the day, just before her 12th birthday, when everything was so right, it seemed as if nothing would go wrong.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Oneechan!"A small red headed girl with large crimson eyes ran toward a taller girl with purple hair. "What is it Lina san?!" The girl muttered angrily. "I'm TRYING to cook you some cookies, but its not working." The girl hinted, Lina, being the smart witty girl she was caught on. Her eyes sparkeling, and her mouth watering from the smell of food, she ran back into her house.  
  
The smell of summer and roses were in the air, Lina drank them in, her eyes far away and happy. She saw her mother, working on something which smelled wonderful in her small yellow and cozy kitchen. "Mother!" Lina skipped to her mother, who looked at her scolding. "Lina, Lina. You'll muss your pretty pink dress!" The beautiful woman with red eyes like Lina's patted the cute outfit down with her hands. "Lets go now, I'm bakeing your favorite, angel cake!" Lina squealed happily, looking to go bother her father now. "Papa!" Lina crowed, skipping down the small stone steps in turn.  
  
The tall man looked up. "Ah, its our little angel! C'mon over here little rose." Lina shyly went to her father. "Papa...... When are they coming?" The father acted as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "Who are coming? Is today something special?" Lina pouted. "Mou, Papa, you know what I mean! Don't tell me you forgot!" The little girl demanded. The father let out a loud laugh. "Mou, Lina dear, Of course I didn't forgot." Suddenly he grasped her arm lightly. "Lina dearest, I have something to show you." Lina laughed. "Papa! Is it my Birhday gift?" He covered her eyes and chuckled as he led the excited girl toward a place more cool, more quiet with an occasional sound of crickets chirping, and the constant quiet chatter of birds in the background. The steady sound of the water made the sound more peaceful. He took away his hands, a gentle smile on his face. "Suprise." Lina gasped, before her was a large bed of flowers, so beautiful and well taken care of, perfect in every way. The fragnence in the air was delictable. "Papa! Roses!" She squealed. He shook his head slightly. "No, this one is a hybird....." He drew the girl closer to examine the petals. "Look at this....." Lina gasped, her red orbs round. "Its purple AND red!" The father nodded. "Its a violet flower mixed with a rose." He plucked one and handed it to Lina. Lina smiled and grabbed at it, and let out a cry.  
  
"Careful of the thorns." The father said sharply. Lina dropped the flower and looked at the blood welling up in her palm, she let out a hiss of pain. 'How could anything so beautiful hurt so much?' A tears ran down her face. Her father sensed what she was thinking. "Lina....." He grasped her hand and kissed away the boo boo. "This beautiful object, also has thorns, its like a persons soul."  
  
"Though a person may be hard to talk to, ugly, diffrent from us, and repelling, everyone has a flower..... a soul, as beautiful as this flower. If you want to know their soul, you have to remove all the thorns they tried so hard to conjoure, no matter how diffrent they are." Lina's father let go of her hand. "Lina, remeber this, I don't want you behaving with a prejudice against another race." Lina looked suprised. "What about demons?" "Even Mozakus have souls, even those dragons who killed off half of our city years ago. They just were angry and never had anyone there to remove their thorns." Lina nodded, not comprehending. Her father had a strange knowing glint in his eyes. "Let go now." He brought her up, Lina stumbled and giggled a bit. She picked up the flower gingerly in her hands. She stopped wwalking and watched her father go down the cobblestone path toward home. "Papa?" She called. "Yes?" "What is this flower called?" There was a pause. "Riolet."  
  
Lina smiled, another wonderful birthday, she set the now thornless flower into the small jewelry box she so treasured. She smiled as she listened to the tune. Slowly cradeling the small box into her hands she hummed with the tune, then she heard a scream. Lina gasped, she smelled smoke. As if to end the horrible nightmare, she dropped the box onto the ground, and the box snapped in two.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Lina thought hard, momentairly forgetting the shadows she had nightmares about. 'Its strange, I don't remeber much, I ran downstairs, and started to scream..... I ran back upstairs and grabbed the box, crying out for my mom......' Suddenly she got up straight. It was a shadow, she remebered, it was in a corner, she saw a flash of purple..... and suddenly she was sleeping, and in a haze, she had woken up at the orphanage with dressing for her burns, and news that her parents and sister had died in a fire..... caused bu mozakus who were invading the city. The images flashed through her mind, fresh and clean......... so sharp she almost was lost in her imagination, remebering every little vivid detail, except for the blurry remeberance of purple wisps of something........ and the smell of sandal wood.  
  
  
  
Xelloss watched from a nearby branch, even his own eyelids were drooping, but the brooch gave him a sharp jolt of pain and fear, coming from the figure which was running about, as if something was chasing her. Xelloss swooped closer to the window, mere shadow in the dark. He heard her pant, and waved of emotion crashed down on him as he saw her play with the music box with a sad look in her eyes. Xelloss remebered that box, everytime he came to check up on her, she had opened and played the tune..... and he had watched her dance along with it in the moonlight, when she thought no one was watching. He eyed the box, when he was young, he thought the box was merely a toy, from what he saw now, it meant more to Lina then anything else. He wanted to know.... why? He waited till the figure went back into bed, and a light snore came from her lips as she fell asleep again. Phasing out, he removed the box and dissappeared.  
  
To be Continued:  
  
R and R~ Thank you for da reveiws! I know I had alot of spelling mistakes in the last chapter, no I don't have beta reader. But its ok, this time I'll er.... hand check it! Ariegotu!  
  
~Preveiw~  
  
Curious, he snapped open the delicate music box. As the music sang out from the box, he recognized the tune. Although he was a Mozaku, and Mozaku's can rarely feel emotion, he was moved. Xelloss sighed, he remebered when he had appeared in her 10th birthday bash, and she was yelling at him angrily because he had mistakenly landed in her sandcastle. Her anger was so delicious. He could still taste the wild and chaotic taste in his mouth. Unconciously licking his lips, he leaned back on the wooden chair, listening to the tune which Lina had sang so many times before, while dancing with an imaginary partner in the moonlight. He felt a strange bond with the girl, not only from the necklace of bonding, but also because... She envoked a feeling he had never felt before, a curious feeling it was. Interest, yes that was it. An interest that had never been lit before. He admitted to himself, this girl was more than just an assignment, it was more like a game. This was an exciting feeling, to protect Lina, he never had been sent to real battles, only a few with killing master minds and a few powerful demons... mynipulating enemies and destroying cities. But nothing like war and such. He sensed rising trouble around him, like every mozaku is able to. Something was coming. Something, he thoughtfully added, which included Lina very much, and he welcomed it. 


	4. Understandings and mistakes

"I'm Your Gaurdian"  
By: Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers is not mine, not Xelloss, not Gourry, no, and not Lina either.... *Sighs deeply*  
  
A/N: Sylph! ^.~ Great job, converting to X/L! I'm so happy, Thank you~*~*~* Plz keep reveiwing~ Plz, And I thank you for those corrections. ^^; I forgot alot about slayers..... Its been a while......;  
  
Chapter: "Understandings"  
  
  
Xelloss phased out into his room in the Inn across of where Lina was staying, gripping the music box in his hands, he landed gently on the small cot in which he slept in. Curious, he snapped open the delicate music box. As the music sang out from the box, he recognized the tune. Although he was a Mozaku, and Mozaku's can rarely feel emotion, he was moved. Xelloss sighed, he remebered when he had appeared in her 10th birthday bash, and she was yelling at him angrily because he had mistakenly landed in her sandcastle. Her anger was so delicious. He could still taste the wild and chaotic taste in his mouth. Unconciously licking his lips, he leaned back on the wooden chair, listening to the tune which Lina had sang so many times before, while dancing with an imaginary partner in the moonlight. He felt a strange bond with the girl, not only from the necklace of bonding, but also because... She envoked a feeling he had never felt before, a curious feeling it was. Interest, yes that was it. An interest that had never been lit before. He admitted to himself, this girl was more than just an assignment, it was more like a game. This was an exciting feeling, to protect Lina, he never had been sent to real battles, only a few with killing master minds and a few powerful demons... mynipulating enemies and destroying cities. But nothing like war and such. He sensed rising trouble around him, like every mozaku is able to. Something was coming. Something, he thoughtfully added, which included Lina very much, and he welcomed it.  
  
Lina woke from her sleep, rubbing her eyes, she got up and streched like a cat. "Oyo~" Lina said aloud, "What are we going to do today?" This had been troubling Lina ever since she had realized that getting a job was not all that easy. 'We need to find a day time job...... Or I can find the bandits again.' Lina paused, 'But it was a close call last time...... that magic business is really making me run, tail tucked beneath my stomache.' Lina sighed. 'Oro.' She quickly washed throughly, and brushed her tresses with short concise strokes. 'I have to give the hilt to Gourry.....' Getting up, Lina quickly changed into her outfit, admiring herself a bit in front of the long mirror. 'This outfit really brings out my eyes....' Dragging herself away from the mirror, she grabbed the sword hilt, wrapped it in sheets of cloth, and ran out.  
  
"Gourry!" Lina knocked on his door, impatiently tapping her boots against the floor. When he did not respond, a large stressmark appeared on her head. "GOURRY!" She sheriked, causing three birds to fall out of the tree, in shock. Twitching with impatience, she grabbed a nearby table and threw it through the door. "GOURRY!" She screeched as she ran in, Gourry sat beside the table looking up at her wearily. "What is it Lina?" Gourry looked tired, softening Lina's eyes. "Ogenki desu?" Lina asked gently, ignoring the commotion outside of the room. "Hai...." Gourry winced. "Well maybe not...." Lina sighed. "Gourry, I told you, wine gives you a hangover, and it hurts hell lots doesn't it Gourry?" Gourry nodded. "And you want me to perform the healing spell?" Gourry nodded once again. "No." Lina answereed flatly. Gourrys eyes nearly flew out of his head. "WHY?!" Gourry asked, bewildered. "Gourry, I want you to not drink, and this is your punishment, you have to have more will power then that!" Lina hit Gorry once on the head, turned to leave and then remebered why she came. "Gourry?" She said a bit shyly. Gourry got up, wobbling a bit. "Hai Lina?" Lina brought out the package sealed in blue cloth. "I thought this would be a good gift, All we have to do is buy a blade." Gourry scratched his head as he stared at the ancient hilt. "What is this?" Gourry asked. Tossing it in the air. Lina sweatdropped. "A sword hilt Gourry." Gourry yawned. "But, why are we buying sword hilts when we can't even use it?" Lina smacked Gourrys head, sending Gourry go screeching along the floor, head first. "We are going to learn how to use a sword!" Lina chortled. "I will get lessons, and I'll teach you!" Grinning widely, she peeled Gourrys face off the wall. "Here." Lina dropped the hilt in Gourrys hand. "Bond with it, its going to be your life long companion." With that, she lightly stepped out.  
  
Lina sighed, she patted her stomache and burped in appreciation. Gourry followed suit, despite the many people staring at them, Lina jumped up and ordered more food. 'It feels great to have food in your stomache, its so unlike the orphanage...' Lina got comfortable as she reached for more waffles........ "Ohayo Lina!" A cheerful voice chirped. Lina ignored the person. 'Maybe if I ignore..... wait... how does this person know my name?' Lina turned around, glaring at the person with a scowl, only jump back in surprise. Xelloss's face was so close to her face, that she was surprised out of her wits. Calming her swiftly beating heart, Lina gave him her most scalding glare. "I'm eating Xelloss..... mayube you can leave me alone?" Xelloss wagged a finger. "Ara, ara Lina, what about your magic lessons? Have you forgotton so easily?" Lina's scowl quickly melted into a look of amazement and excitment. "Sugoi! I can't belive its for real!" Hardly able to contain her excitment, Lina leapt out of her seat and turned to Gourry breifly. "Pay for the meal, don't drink, and stay upstairs till I come back!" Gourry frowned. "Isn't that guy that--" Lina waved a hand, slapping a small pile of money on the table. "Gourry! Sayanora!" With a quick and hasty wave she dragged Xelloss out of the Inn. "Do you run an academy or something?" Lina asked excitedly. "No....." Xelloss sweatdropped, laughing inwardly on how childish she looked. "Oyo?" Lina looked confused. "Then....." Xelloss sensed an oncoming ominous presence and proceeded in dragging Lina into the darker corner of an alley. "Lina, I am a one on one tutor." Xelloss replied, lying about some things which were not true. Lina frowned, suspicions rising up in her, after all, he was almost a complete stranger to her. "I never heard of a one and one tutor....." Xelloss interuppted her, quieting her breifly as something, like a shadow, passed by them..... Lina's eyes widened as she got a glimpse of a figure in a long black cape moving fluidly through the crowd, momentairly pausing near the entrance to the alley. Lina let oout a yelp, muffled by Xelloss's hand. "Shh..." He whispered with a frown as he pressed Lina's body back into the shadows, covering her with his black cloak. Neither dared to breathe as the figure slowly passed. Lina was the first to relax. "What was that?" Lina asked Xelloss, calming her fluttering heart. Xelloss frowned. "Nothing." He quickly replied. "Come, we can train in the inn." He directed her to the inn he was "supposedly" staying at.  
  
Lina bit her lips and glared at Xelloss sullenly. "What does THIS have to do with magic?!" She demanded as Xelloss merely grinned back at her. "Sore wa himitsu desu!" He replied cheerfully. "Breathe in and out, concentrate!" Lina felt herself boiling over with impatience and anger. "N-N-NANI YO?!" She proceeded to use her fireball, and hesitated, Xelloss grinned, of course he knew why she would hesitate. "Ara, ara, you would'nt do that to your teacher now would you?" Lina grinded her teeth together, glaring at him. "Maybe not that!" He retoreted, "Bu this!" She let out her terrific right hooker, getting Xelloss on the arm, Xelloss winced in pain and pleasure, he winced a bit, but a purr left his lips before he could hold it back. Lina froze in her tracks. "Did you just....... purr?" She asked incredoulously. Xelloss sweatdropped. "Sore wa Himitsu desu!" And suddenly he bounced on one feet to another, looking quite child like. "Oyo~ You are getting tired of this warm up aren't you?" Lina nodded mutely, giving him another scorching glare. Licking his lips, he brought up a hand. "I'll teach you a warding spell, since you are reluctant to show me your more powerful spells, this spell helps you keep your aura from radiating out so others can sense your magic." Lina immediately perked up. "What?" Xelloss knew she was intereseted. "Let us start....." He brought Lina closer to him, almost enjoying the feel of her body being so close to his. Lina turned crimson, despretly wanting to push away this..... stranger.... 'Strange.....' She thought, 'Although he is a stranger... it feels like I've known him for so long.....' Xelloss brought up his two gloved hands. "Do as I do....." Xelloss directed, Lina copied his movement. "Chant after me....." Xelloss directed, "Concentrate......" Closing her eyes, Lina listened to the friendly voice above her.   
  
"Barrier I shall create."  
  
"Barrier I shall create." Lina repeated.  
  
"Power to be kept within."  
  
"Power to be kept within."  
  
"Summoned by the power within me...."  
  
"Summoned by the power within me...."  
  
"WARD BARRIER!"  
  
Lina flinched, a large purple and black barrier grew from his hands, spreading across the large expanse of the room, engulfing her and Xelloss in the center. The electricity sparking from the barrier faded, turning invisible as Xelloss clapped his hands. "Well?" Xelloss questioned her, Lina already felt the pent up power within her. "Ward Barrier......" She whispered. A red and gold barrier spread from her hands, cackling like fire and feeling hot and chaotic in her hands, Lina felt as if she was trying to balance a blade at the tip of her nose...... Xelloss drew in a breathe. "Concentrate!" He snapped. Lina whimpered, the power was straining to be free....... 'C'mon Lina..... C'mon.....' Lina thought, concentrating on controlling the power, the barrier flwe from her hands and turned invisible as it stopped spreading. The room itself, was glowing in a strange light. Lina grinned shakily. "So?" Xelloss opened his eyes, revealing his beautiful large violet eyes. "It was fantastic. But you still need to work on it." Xelloss remarked. "Now... can you show me your magic? Starting from the easiest ones first." Lina obliged, feeling safer. "DIL BRANDO! RA TILT! FIREBALL!" One after another, all the furniture in Xelloss's room exploded into flames or was turned over and charred black, Lina looked gleeful, and kept on doing this pattern over and over..... "ONEGAI! Stop!" Xelloss finally pleaded, watching his belongings going up in smoke. Lina blinked. "Ara! Gomen nasai!" Lina looked sheepish. "I guess I over did it....." Xelloss sighed. "Yes, you did." Lina grinned. "Finally!" She grinned. "Oya~ Xelloss! Thank you for everything!" Xelloss grimaced, the happiness overflowing from her made his stomache churn. "Your welcome." He replied weakly. Lina looked worried. "Are you ok?" Xelloss waved a hand and laughed. "I'm fine..."   
  
After a long hour of working on how to control spells more efficently, Lina realized how little power she had over her magic for the past few years. All her old dragu slaves and Dil Brandos had either been too powerful, too weak, or they were just too flashy. She had learned to be able to concentrate with her mind and let the power come from within in any degree of power. Not only that, but Xelloss had taught her some useful sword moves that she learned easily...... "There, grip the sword like this, there. Now you won't have much trouble at all." Xelloss positioned her hands on the sword that he had given her. Lina bit her lips as she looked at the position of the sun. "Xelloss, its time for me to leave, its noon, and Gourry is probably worried about me." Xelloss looked surprised. 'Time passes so quickly.' Xelloss grinned, his eyes were forever those happy little arches. "Aya, first lets deactivate this warding spell." Lina grimaced, "Alright." "This is much simpler then creating a warding spell, all you need to do is envision all the power surging back into you and settling there, now, concentrate or you may blow this building up....." Lina nodded, concentrating on the surging power around her..... Xelloss grinned, interested in what MIGHT happen if he distracted her..... Swiftly, giggling with glee, he pinched Lina's back, and jumped back and sheilded himself as Lina's explosive, "ARGHHHHHHH!" and a large blast filled the Inn.  
  
*You should'nt have done that.*  
  
A stern voice reminded Xelloss in the back of his mind. Xelloss suddenly remebered and smacked his head. 'Oh shit. Gomen Nasai Zelas.'  
  
  
Lina coughed up some smoke, shaking as she turned around, her face blackened by the ash, she turned around with a loud shriek. "Why did you do that!" She glared at Xelloss's ever cheerful face. "Sore wa himitsu desu." He replied cheerfully. Lina felt the sudden movement of the shadows in the back of her mind, ever since they had been chasing her, she had a sixth sense, she could sense, them, and they had felt her presence. Lina looekd around, staring at the demolished building. With one hasty glare at Xelloss, she ran toward the inn.   
  
Xelloss brought in a hissing breathe, he hated it when his silliness took over. He got up and phased out, always behind Lina, like a shadow.  
  
  
"GOURRY!" Lina bursted in. "We have to go!" Ignoring the staring strangers, she grabbed Gourrys hand, raced upstairs, and grabbed anything that she could find and stuffed it into their bags. Gourry was confused. "Uh, Lina?" Lina grabbed Gourrys hand. "No time to explain." She panted. "Grab onto me! Quick!" Lina heard foot steps outside the door. "LEVITATION!" Lina leapt out of the window with a loud crah, Gourry hung on, scared and frightened. Lina floated to the ground and started to run. "Gourry! Run!" Gourry ran behind Lina, looking mildly confused. 'Xelloss....' Lina growled as she ran faster, out of breathe, she decided to use a spell. "Ray Wing!" She dissappeared into the darkness. Gourry ran faster. "LINA!" Lina stopped and yelled back at him. "YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME!" With that, Lina dissappeared into the oncoming darkness.  
  
Gourry slowed his pace and dove behind a shrub, quieting his heavy breathing, he stared as shadowy creature passed by him, whispering softly as they swiftly dissappeared after Lina. 'Who are they?' He questioned. 'And where would Lina be?'  
  
Lina panted, she stopped using the spell, it would give them even clearer tracks to follow her with. Desperatly she splashed through the swampy waters, tripping and sliding with the mud. With a sudden sherik, Lina tripped into the waters, gasping for breathe, she attempted to get up, the water weighed her down. Lina lost her footing and was sent sprawling into the deeper waters. Her scream was cut short as she fell into the water. The strong current carried her small body into a crosscurrent. No matter how much Lina tried to paddle her way to shore, she could'nt move. Holding in a sob and cursing her idiocity. She decided to use a spell, but she was so tired, and drained after the training and all the excitment of the day. Her eyelids felt heavy as her teeth chattered from the cold and she started to sink into the water. 'No..... no.... Lina... you can't sleep. Wake up! Get up and cast the levitation--' Lina struggled uselessly as her head went underwater. Her cry was cut short as she dissappeared.  
  
The mozakus from the Eagles clan looked about, her tracks had faded away, and they could'nt find her magic force any where. The tallest one cursed. "Shimmatte, we lost that damn girl again!" The one who was dressed in regal black robes faced the one who spoke, the face in shadows behind the fold. *WHACK* The figure slapped his servant across the face. "Don't you dare talk of her like that." He spat. "You don't know who you are dealing with, we'll find her later, let us go."  
  
Xelloss looked desperate. Where was she?! He grabbed his brooch with trembling hands. Zelas would have his head for this..... The brooch glowed dimly, and the life energy coming from not so far away was weak. "Lina!" He cried out. His heart fluttered strangely at the thought of Zelas taking out her long mace and whacking him about the head..... He shook his head and phased out.  
  
To be continued.........   
  
The water glimmered dangerously at him, as if daring him to try to dive in. He winced, water was something demons did not like to come in contact with, they always dilluted the water first with a small quanity of dark magic before they bathed, but this water radiated with white magic. But her life force was turning weaker, and weaker, and he kept picturing Zelas's enraged face..... He shed his cloak and his heavy garments and leapt into the water. His skin hurt terribly, for water symbolized purity, he could hardly keep his eyes open for they stung his eyes. Hundereds of voices from within the lake screamed at him. 


	5. Starting of A Complex Situation

Series: I'm Your Gaurdian  
  
Chapter 5: "Starting of a Complex Situation"  
  
Disclaimer: NO NO NOT SLAYERS I DUNT OWNNNNNNNNNN~! *Sob*  
  
By: Peonyqt1004  
  
A/N: I'm hoping that this story is not too trite and is a total cliche.... *Sigh* Reveiw onegai! ^.~ Keep up da reveiw! Cuz meeh LUVS it! *throws around reveiws and laughs with joy* Oy. And for some weird reason. This is my favorite chapter from all I did so far. I think some stuff is so sweet in this chapter. :3 You decide when your read, and REVEIW! :O  
  
  
  
Xelloss found her, dissapearing beneathe the cold waters of the small stream which was narrow yet deep. Her life force was so weak..... So unlike how it was when he first met her. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to telepport into the stream, after all, this stream was the holy waters which came from the crystal temple which was not so far away. The water glimmered dangerously at him, as if daring him to try to dive in. He winced, water was something demons did not like to come in contact with, they always dilluted the water first with a small quanity of dark magic before they bathed, but this water radiated with white magic. But her life force was turning weaker, and weaker, and he kept picturing Zelas's enraged face..... He shed his cloak and his heavy garments and leapt into the water. His skin hurt terribly, for water symbolized purity, he could hardly keep his eyes open for they stung his eyes. Hundereds of voices from within the lake screamed at him.  
  
'Horrible demon, why are you here?'  
  
'This is a holy site, how dare you taint the waters of the Ancient ones?'  
  
'Curse you...... leave at once!'  
  
'You do not belong here foolish demon!'  
  
Xelloss simply ignored them, wincing as the water dug into his skin like shards of glass. The pores of his skin was bleeding red and purple, through his wounds were healing rapidly, the water was rapidly doing more damage to him with every passing second. 'THERE!' his mind screamed as he saw Lina's pale face. With increasing power, he swam toward her, faster, the voices around him screamed and cursed him as they tore at his skin. Pain made him wince, but filled him with pleasure, but the pain was overwhelming him. He reached out for Lina's hand. 'Stay alive Lina! Please!' He grabbed onto her hands, which were limp and floating listlessy above her head, her red hair a gleaming halo of fire about her head. He grabbed her swiftly cooling hands and swan toward the surface, the water dragged at him, tore at him, screaming curses and laughing...... Xelloss clung onto the girl he was to protect, with renewd strength, he bursted through the surface of the water, his face bleeding from millions of scratches. He tossed Lina up onto shore, and staggered out of the water. He curled up into a little ball, his wounds healing now that he was out of the water. As the pain subsided, he crawled next to Lina and procceded to remove the water from her lungs. 'Live Lina.....' Her life force was still fading, and the water would not come up. Cursing the Ancient Dragons of the Crystal Temple, he put more force behind his thrusts. Finally, to his relief, she coughed, water dribbling out from her lips. Her blue lips gasped for air. Xelloss sighed in relief as he absently stroked her hair. 'It was too close.....' He realized. 'This mission is to serious for me to game around with......' Xelloss sighed. 'Maybe...... little games will do?' Wrapping Lina up in his dry cloak, he cradled her against his blood and water soaked shirt, and phased out.  
  
Gourry jogged to the second nearest town, he knew Lina would be here. She had traced their route with him when they were sitting at the Inn........  
  
"If Kikyou doesn't work out, we must go to Kaous City."   
  
Lina had told him that.  
  
Gourry sighed, the only companion he had was the sword hilt she had given him. He missed Lina terribly, he wondered when he was to find her.  
  
Xelloss made a little fire, and warmed bread and roasted some meat and potatoes over it, knowing that Lina would be hungry. Smiling he wringed his shirt. Although the water still gave him a bit of a sting, and skin was red from the wounds, he felt fine. He made a small fireball with his hands and blasted his shirt, instantly drying his torn shirt. He removed Lina's vest, boots and outer skirt, leaving her in her red shorts and white blouse. He placed his blankets of rabbits fur over her and sighed. The mission was harder then he thought. He never knew how much trouble he would make her go through, and that she caused. Yawning slightly, he curled up near the fire, and slept.  
  
Lina woke up, her eyes still felt heavy, "Is this how it feels to die?" She croaked. She felt safe and warm, where was she? "Am I dead yet?" Lina asked as she got up. "Tsk tsk tsk." Came the annoyingly cheerful voice. "You are alright now, get plenty of rest." Lina frowned. "Xelloss?!" She asked, her voice turning into a hiss. The purple haired man turned to her, looking quite cheerful. "Oooo~ I wonder how you knew?" He asked, his voice sickeningly sweet. "Shut up!" She cried. She moved her bare toes with surprise and realized that her outer clothing was..... gone. "AIE!" Lina cried out. Xelloss seemed to read her mind. "Ara, ara! Don't get overly excited, they are drying over there." Xelloss replied, pointing at the rack of drying clothes. He eyed her, noting the amulet about her throat, deciding to tease her.......   
  
"Ah! Isn't that my amulet?"  
  
"AIE!" Lina blushed frantically. "G-g-gomen nasai!" She made a move to hastily remove the necklace.  
  
Xelloss smiled. "Aya~ no need." He suddenly said, waving a hand. "But it does cost 400 gold pieces."  
  
"NANI?!" Lina screamed.  
  
Xelloss grinned. "Hai!"  
  
Lina ground her teeth together. "No, I just wore it because it was so pretty." She replied. "You can have it back!" Xelloss grinned. "Joudan! You can keep it! I'm sorry I pinched you."Lina glared at him, but she fingered the amulet, it was so pretty, and it looked so costly. Lina sighed, showing the almost girly emotions that was evident in her. "But its so pretty....." She said wistfully. Xelloss stared at her strangely. Lina suddenly noticed how bedraggled Xelloss looked. "What happened?" She started to remeber little bits and peices........  
  
Water.  
  
Drowning.....  
  
Quiet....  
  
"Did you save me?!" Lina asked incredoulously. "Again?!" Xelloss nodded slowly, his eyes still two little happy arches. "Sore wa Himitsu desu!" Wagging a finger he turned around and took the roasting meat and potatoes from the fire and placed them on a small wooden table. "Nani?" Lina was throughly confused, where had the little table come from? But her stomache made her dive toward the food. "IYAH FOOD! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Xelloss stopped her. "Ara, ara! The food is still hot, you don't want a burn now do you?" Lina pouted angrily, glaring suspiciously at the smiling man she knew almost nothing about. Xelloss blew on the potatoes to cool them and tested the temperature with a finger. "Ah! Good to eat!" Xelloss exclaimed as he handed the potatoe to her. Lina hungrily bit into the potatoe, it slightly burned her throat, but she didn't mind.....  
  
Xelloss leaned back. "Aya~ I want my pay for your lessons in magic." Lina choked on the potatoe. "P-P-AA *gasp* AY?! Xelloss nodded. "Remeber! Tell me about you past please!" He wagged a finger. "Or who knows what I may do to you!" Lina glared at him, but considered it and grudgedly agreed.   
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
  
Xelloss took out something from his small knapsack which was tied about his waist......  
  
"NANI YO!! HOW'D YOU GET THAT!" Lina yelped as Xelloss showed her the small music box.   
  
"Dainty thing isn't it?" Xelloss commented slyly. Lina grabbed for it. "Its mine!" Xelloss held it far from her. Lina twitched and brought up a fist. "GIMME!" Xelloss wagged a finger. "I want to know why this box is so special to you." Xelloss looked quite serious, apart from the happy eyes he had on. "Why do you want to know!" She shot back as she grabbed for the box. "Ara, ara, ara!" He replied, evading her swinging arms. Lina glared, and sighed. "Ok.... I'll tell you...."  
  
Xelloss sat back comfortably. "Hai?"  
  
Lina started, looking unsure and suspicious, but soon she was lost in her own day dream.  
  
"I'm not sure..... I remeber, just faintly, I remeber that some body with golden hair and large golden eyes gave it to me... Its strange, her eyes were like becons of light, and looking directly at her was a chore."  
  
'Thats L-sama herself.....' Xelloss thought with amazement.  
  
"She smiled and made me feel real comforted, and said this was a gift to me, to remeber her by... And that one day she'll come back to take me home. Even though I wasn't sure what she meant, I was so very happy..." Lina smiled faintly.  
  
"The box played a song that was vaguely familiar to me, a song that I think I have heard before... And I remeber hearing it so long ago... accompanied by a flash of purple..."   
  
Xelloss sweatdropped, that must have been him, 'I guess I didn't erase her memory good enough....'  
  
"This box contained the hybird flower my father had created, Riolets, and its precious to me, because its the only item that I can claim as actually mine." Lina hugged herself. "The night of the fire, I had it in my arms, cradled like a child... and the song stopped playing for a long time.... I don't know why, but it started to play two days ago."   
  
Xelloss nodded. Lina seemed to have finished her little day dream and she went back to looking at Xelloss suspiciously. "What about you?" A sudden question which was so unexpected made him jump. "Moi?" Xelloss asked cutely. Lina sweatdropped. "Hai, you. I barely even know you, if you're going to be my sensei, I might as well know a little bit about you."   
  
Xelloss considered this, he never told a lie, never.... he guessed he had to tell her a half truth.... or something like that.   
  
"I am the almight spell caster Xelloss Metallium."  
  
Lina nodded. "And?"  
  
"I...." He looked helpless, floudering to answer what he didn't know. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
Lina looked at him, "Tell me about your family, your occupation, and why the heck you seem to be everywhere I am!"  
  
Xelloss sighed, his mind quickly making up a half lie.   
  
"I am Xelloss Metallium, I have one er.... Sister named Zarah and my mother and father are quiet unknown, or that is, I have forgotten them. My occupation is an er..... preist and it is a mere coincedence we are meeting in such random places."  
  
Lina considered this with a pitying look. "No parents?" Xelloss nodded. "Hai." Lina looked symphatic. "Did the mozakus kill them too?" Xelloss's eyes darkned. "Not quiet." Suddenly Xelloss looked quiet cheerful. "We should start off towards Kauso right after you finish eating! Hurry hurry!" With a wink, he handed the music box back to Lina, who stared at him, blinking, and turning a light shade of pink.  
  
  
Gourry looked about for any red head... but found none. "Make way for Princess Amelia!" A voice called through the crowd, everybody parted, Gourry drew back as well, confused....... A small gold and white carriage passed through, drawn by two white horses with elegant feather headresses. He bumped into someone behind him. "Watch it!" came a sharp voice. Gourry whirled around. A strange looking man stood before him, his face was deformed with a monster like appearance, and he seemed genuinely pissed off. "Next time pay attention to what you're doing." He snapped as he whirled around and left. Gourry frowned as he watched the very rude man walk away.  
  
Lina skipped before him, looking beautiful..... no not beautiful, just... interesting? Xelloss smilied breifly, his smile turning into a small grin as he watched the red haired girl skip before him. Xelloss's realized she had the most beautiful tresses of hair he had ever seen. They were red, yet in the sun, they glowed like heated copper. He had a strange urge to caress one soft lock...... He shook his head. Good god, it was against mozaku's law to show affection, and he was doing that...... The small female rounded up on him, looking dreamy. "Look! Its Kauso! Dear Gourry-sama must be waiting!" Lina suddenly frowned as a strange laugh filled the forest. Xelloss sweatdropped.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"   
  
"Shimatte! Its Naga baka!" Lina seethed. "How the hell does she manage to annoy me with that stupid laugh of hers?!" The anger seething from Lina was delicious...... Xelloss licked his lips and winced as the laughter echoed through the forest again.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Lina the CRIMINAL!" Came a voice. Mockingly, a very scantily clothed figure jumped from the tree branches.  
  
"I am Naga the white seprent!" Naga declared. "Lina! I came to challange you ONCE more!" Lina yawned, yet a stress mark grew on her head. "I beat you at the orphanage with one simple fireball, how do expect to hurt me now?" Naga fumed. "At least my CHEST doesn't have a deficency!" Lina's eyes turned red with fury. "WHAT!?! WHAT DEFIECIENCY! YOU OVER GROWN--!" Lina stopped. "Ah.... At least I didn't go to the magic healer Thom to get my chest inflaited...." It was Nagas turn to seethe. "At least I have a chest!" Lina glared at Naga. "What?! I don't care about chests!" Xelloss chuckled, it was obvious that Lina did care, and that she was jelouse of Naga.  
  
Lina glared at Naga and chanted the warding spell. "Alright Naga! Lets fight!"  
  
" Barrier I shall create."  
  
"Power to be kept within."  
  
"Summoned by the power within me...."  
  
"WARD BARRIER!"  
  
  
The area was filled with gold and red electricity and then the magic dissappeared. Xelloss smiled a cat like grin. So... she was learning.....  
  
Naga, who was bewildered at first, grinned. "Lina, be ready to lose!" Jumping up, nearly knocked over by her own chest, Naga pointed at Lina. "DIL BRANDO!"   
  
"RA TILT!"  
  
Lina countered the spell, concentrating on her spell, hammering her anger into the attack.  
  
Naga squeaked as her spell was eaten away by Lina's obscenely large Ra Tilt.  
  
Lina was already chanting a spell.  
  
Naga gulped, she had just barely managed to dodge the Ra tilt, which had just blown up a tree behind her.   
  
'Oh no....that chant...'  
  
"DRAGU SLAVE!"  
  
Naga ran for her life, holding her chest with a hand to keep her chest from bouncing into her face.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"  
  
Lina grinned as she dusted her hands. "And Lina wins."  
  
Xelloss, nearly laughed at the smug look on Lina's face. His face turned serious though.   
  
'You'll need more then that to defeat the evil Eagle Clans head master though Lina.....'  
  
  
  
Naga panted as she ran to the nearest mercenary she saw. Of course, the best mercenary there was Zelgadiss Greywoods. Now all she had to do was find him......  
  
"Looking for me Naga?" Zelgadiss asked, she had came to her so many times, he knew her name by heart. Although she got on his nerves, she payed him well, and he liked that. 'She has alot of people she hates....' Zelgadiss reflected.   
  
"Ok! There will be a small female that looks like this..... and you have to kill her!" Naga demanded. She drew a bad sketch of something which looked like a bush of fire.  
  
Zelgadiss sighed. "Whats her name?"  
  
"Lina Inverse!" Naga replied. "You'll get your pay, once you bring me her head!"  
  
Zelgadiss sighed. "Alright then."  
  
  
Lina withdrew the warding spell and made a victory sign. "Naga loses! HA!" Lina looked smug. "Maybe chests aren't everything!" With a flip of her hair, she headed toward the city. Xelloss smiled and followed her. "You're going to Kauso too? I thought you were just accompanying me till here!" Lina said suspiciously.  
  
"Oh no Lina! I have business there too!" Xelloss said cheerfully. Lina frowned and sighed. "Ok then, while we're there, teach me more spells?" Xelloss laughed. "I am your teacher now ne? So of course! I must have a full schedule of what you are going to do all day to be able to fit in my lessons Lina-gumi!" With a teasing grin, he decided to toy with her a bit. Leaning forward, he lightly kissed her cheek, causing her cheek to turn a flaming red, and a stressmark to grow on her head. "You're so kawaii when you blush!" He said gaily, laughing inwardly as Lina's face contorted......  
  
"NANI YO?!"  
  
Xelloss grinned as he ducked, but he yelped in surprise as he felt an immense amount of pain from her kick which had hit its mark. Laughing, Xelloss had Lina chase him all the way to Kauso.  
  
To be continue.........  
  
R AND R! R AND R! Plz! Tell me if ya liked! :) Okie? Doki doki! SOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm going to take up space! So it'll take longer for you to read the preveiw!  
  
REVIEW  
E  
V  
E  
I  
W  
~ REVEIW PLZ!  
REVEIW!  
E  
V  
E  
I  
W  
~ REVEIW ME NOW!  
REVEIW ME!  
E  
VEIW THE PREVIEW LATER! REVEIW!  
E  
I  
WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! REVEIW NOW!  
!  
  
  
Preveiw:  
  
Lina gasped, the man named "Zelgadiss" had a sword pointed to her throat. "My my, I am so glad you gave me your name little girl." With a scary looking grin, he smiled at her. "Greetings form Naga....." Lina pushed herself back. "Barrier I shall create, power to be kept within, Summoned by the pwoer within me! WARD BARRIER!" Surprised, Zelgadiss threw up a hand to sheild his face. Lina took advantage of this. "FIREBALL!" Zelgadiss saw it coming. "ASTRAL VINE!" He countered it with his own magic and lept agily out of the way. His movement was fluid, like a predator looking at its prey. "Lina Inverse.... prepare to meet your doom." Lina felt a pearl of sweat trickle down her back, this was her first real fight against a true and serious sorcerer...   
  
So? Are you going to REVEIW yet?  
  
~Peonyqt1004 


	6. Truth Be Known

"I am Your Gaurdian"  
  
Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Chapter Title: "Truth be Known"  
  
"ITYAHHHHH!" Lina grabbed a certain purple haired mans cheek and streched it out, a large stressmark was throbbing on her head. "SAY what Xelloss no baka?!" Xelloss choked, "Just.....Joking.... Just..." Lina let go and blinked as the villagers stared at them. Lina waved a hand at them, smiling sheepishly. "Aya~ Konnichiwa?" Lina smiled and briskly walked off. Xelloss got up quickly and waved to Lina, calling out to her, "See you later!" Lina glared at him, whirling about to face him. "Maybe NOT?!" She stalked off. Xelloss scratched his head, genuinly enjoying the taste of anger radiating from her.  
  
Lina shoved her way through the crowd. It was this crowded because of a princess. Lina rolled her eyes. Good gods, this was plain stupid. She spotted someone with blonde hair. "Oi! Gourry!" She grabbed the blondes arm. "Gourry?! Ogenki Desu?!" A deep male voice asked, throughly confused. Lina blushed and waved a hand. "Oy! My mistake! I thought you were someone I.... ah....." Lina laughed nervously and backed off. Cursing she looked about, the best way to look for him was to use levatation and look for the nearest resturant... But then... She backed away from the crowd, pulling herself away from the current. "OYO!" She yelled out loudly, she stepped up onto a nearby cafe table. "HAS ANYONE SEEN GOURRY GABRIEV?!" There was a mummer in the crowd as they stared at her. Lina stomped her foot. "HE HAS BLONDE HAIR, HE'S LIKE 6'4 AND HE IS A BAKA!" There was a faint voice. "Lina?" Lina saw Gourry, sticking up from the crowd. "Gourryyyyyyyyyy!" Lina lept off the table and used some people's heads as stepping stones as she leapt into Gourrys arms. "AAH!" Gourry waved about his arms, trying to keep balanced. Therefore, Lina dropped like a rock onto the floor. "Oro~" Lina got up and stared back at the staring crowd. "Iyah! I found him! Please go back to your business! Gomen nasai!" Lina grabbed Gourrys arm. "Now... We have to go shopping!" Lina steered Gourry into the towns square, toward a tailor. "Lina I...." Lina shushed him and spoke to the tailor, who gawked at them. "Aya! Please give him the most comfortable clothes you have to offer!" The tailor found his voice and stuttered. "For a t-t-tall guy like him it would be about 700 g-g-old!" Lina glowered at the man. "Are you..." She threatened. "Trying to rip me off?" The tailor became pale.  
  
A fairly tall chimera brushed back his silvery hair and sighed. Tiredly, he tapped a man on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" Zelgadiss asked polietly. "Have you seen any new comers here today?" The man shrugged. "I do not know." Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. "How about, someone named Lina?" The man perked up. "Ah! The stranger who popped out and yelled for a guy named Gourry? Ah! Yes!" The man smiled. "I saw that little spunky kid go that way, towards town square." Zelgadiss sweatdropped and nodded. Maybe finding this girl was going to be easier then he thought. "Arigetou!" With a brisk nod, he was on his way.  
  
Lina dusted her hand. "Hehehehehe. I seem to have a talent in haggeling." Lina had made the tailor go from 700 gold to simply 100 gold. With a happy grin, she held Gourrys sword hilt in her hand. She found the blacksmith's place quiet easily. After haggeling for a bit, Lina left, feeling satisfyed. She was so happy, she started to sing happily.  
  
Everyone shalalala lala And continue our respective journeys under the same sun I will always stay with you and look after you from behind.  
  
Lina skipped along as she sang the song in a amazingly pretty voice. Lina hummed to the song which she had learned from someone she could'nt quiet remeber. Suddenly Lina was stopped by someone who looked quiet menacing... "Nani?!" Lina stopped. "Hey!" The chimera said easily to her. Lina looked at him suspiciously. 'Un? Why does he give off such bad vibes?' "Hey." Lina replied, trying to step around him, but he blocked her path. "Hey, My name is Zelgadiss, whats yours?" Lina became slightly irritated. "Lina Inverse, now can you please excuse--" He stepped in her path, his eyes narrowed into icy blue slits. "Hello Lina Inverse...." Lina gasped, the man named "Zelgadiss" had a sword pointed to her throat. "My my, I am so glad you gave me your name little girl." With a scary looking grin, he smiled at her. "Greetings form Naga....." Lina pushed herself back. "Barrier I shall create, power to be kept within, Summoned by the power within me! WARD BARRIER!" Surprised, Zelgadiss threw up a hand to sheild his face. Lina took advantage of this. "FIREBALL!" Zelgadiss saw it coming. "ASTRAL VINE!" He countered it with his own magic and lept agily out of the way. His movement was fluid, like a predator looking at its prey. "Lina Inverse.... prepare to meet your doom." Lina felt a pearl of sweat trickle down her back, this was her first real fight against a true and serious sorcerer...  
  
Xelloss felt a weird prickle on his back, was something wrong? He looked around, 'Is something wrong with Lina?' He felt his his brooch and realized how intenssely it glowed... It would only glow like that if she was using sorcery, but why the hell would she be using it here? Had she encountered an enemy? Using a simple vision spell, he created an image from the brooch, and nearly dropped it like it was hot coal as he saw who Lina was desperately fighting against. "Oh Lina, can't you "not" find trouble for once?" Sighing with worry and annoyance, he snapped a finger and teleported.  
  
Lina blocked blow after blow with her own sword that Xelloss had given her, but the impact rang through her arm and she clenched her teeth as a new wave of pain went through her like a tidal wave. She clenched her teeth and did a parry and jumped back hurriedly. 'My arm feels like noodles...' Lina though with dispair. 'I can't hold on any longer...' She was caught with surprise when he blasted her with a "Dil Brando". Lina choked back a cry as she went sprawling on her face and her back met a brick wall. Lina got up dizzily and collapsed on her knees, a thin trickle of blood dripped along her hairline. Her thoughts were jumbled as she looked up at the stony face. 'I have to survive....' A small voice cried out pitifully from the back fo her mind. She thrust her magic outward, but lost control of the chaotic energy in her hands, the magic bounced around the ward like a softball, Zelgadiss barely managed to get out of the way. Lina staggered to her left, her eyes blurring. Her chin was set grim with determination as she brought up a shaking hand. 'Who cares about control.....' Lina thought a bit stupidly. "RA TILT!" Zelgadiss gasped with surprise as Lina's Ra Tilt came charging at him full speed, but that wasn't what he was gaping at, he was gaping at the size and the power of the Ra Tilt. It was abnormally large with black electricity running all over it, the power was so strong, he heard the electricity crackling from a far distance. Zelgadiss threw up a defense sheild, a large silver shimmering light. Zelgadiss drew back as the Ra Tilt simply shattered through it. Zelgadiss brought up a hand, and said something magical, casting a silver net around the great ball of magic... The Magic became less powerful, but it broke through. Zelgadiss looked around quickly, and dived behind a building, just as a large gust of air hit his back in full impact, and the building before him blew up.  
  
Lina fell onto her face, her eyes closed and her breathe ragged, 'Get up dolt!' She scolded at herself. But her body did not obey... "LINA!" She faintly heard an angry voice yell at her, was it Gourry? "Gourrigan?" Lina asked, her voice slurred as she looked ip weakly as two pairs of strong arms lifted her up. Instead of meeting Sappire blue eyes, she fouond Amyrest eyes, dark and furious, looking down at her. "Xelly?" He voice sounded a bit drunk, but she blacked out before she could ponder on that.  
  
"Good god, I have to take care of a stupid little soceress who does'nt even know her own limitations!" He yelled out furiously, he paced about the room, his cloak billowing out behind him, "She doesn't even know that she could DIE off of just being stupid like that!" "She's just a young girl Xelloss, she was never thought magic properly..." Zelas replied. Xelloss stopped and glared at the crystal ball. "But Mistress! She tapped out her LIFE force just to beat a stupid man who looks like his half chimera--" "She was being hunted down Xelloss..." Came a clam reply, "That man is Zelgadiss Greywoods, he's a bounty hunter hired by Naga.." "I still can't see why she had to risk her foolish mortal life like that!" Zelas smiled wryly. "Why are you so angry my dear?" Xelloss paused, he searched through his mind, why was he so angry? Was he worried over her? "I don't know mistress..." He replied, hesitantly. Zelas chuckled. "Ok, my little mozaku, take good care of this little "dolt" as you call her." The crystal ball went blank. Xelloss decided to retire for the night, his emotions, a bit confused.  
  
The next week was very very busy, Xelloss was more strict and more distant from Lina as ever as he taught her spell after spell... And the main thing, control. "If you were to be attacked by a hellmaster one day, and you don't know control Lina, its trouble for you." Xelloss told her. Lina was troubled, why was Xelloss not being himself? He never joked around anymore... Why? "Xelloss..." Xelloss waved a hand. "Buisness to attend to!" He would always say and walk off.... Lina sighed. Gourry was always there for her, she poured out all her worries about Xelloss to him at times, but Gourry would only look dark and unresponsive when she came to that subject.  
  
"Xelloss! Chotto Matte!" Lina cried out cheerfully as she quickly rose from her table. Quickly she wiped her greasy hands on a napkin in front of her and nearly tripped as she tried to catch up with Xelloss, who was quickly walking out of the Inn. Lina stumbled as she got up and ran after him. And stopped as she heard him talk.  
  
"Good Evening gentlemen."  
  
"Xelloss Metallium, how nice of you to be our host."  
  
"Actually, I would not like to wear out your stay here."  
  
There was a nasally laugh.  
  
"We are allies with your wolf clan, only because our stupid leader told us to."  
  
"Are you rebels?"  
  
Lina heard Xelloss's questioning voice.  
  
"What if we are, and what if we are not?"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Then I would have to destroy you, by the orders of Zelas, the beastmaster of the Wolf Clan."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
Came a snarling reply.  
  
"What if I do? You are a danger to my mission to protect the chaos queens daughter. You have no use of her."  
  
"Whats it you if she's protected and survives?"  
  
"Sore was himitsu desu."  
  
Lina started to shake, she remebered that name somewhere, Zelas.... Zelas the Beastmaster...  
  
'No.... It can't be......'  
  
Lina started to sob as she clenched her fingers. 'He is a Mozaku? If he's serving a greater mozaku.... it must be... then...' She heard Xelloss talk to the strangers, but she was blind to what she heard. 'He's one of the species that destroyed me, my home... my life!' Strange power crackled all over her skin and hair.  
  
"Lina!" She heard her friened yell out to her. 'Gourry?' Lina looked up quickly and saw terror in the blue eyes of her friend. "Lina! Stop whatever you're doing!" Gourry looked frantically around him. "You're causing this aren't you Lina?!" Lina looked up, her red eyes large against her pale face. People were blowing up in a rush of crimson all around her, sparkling gold and black electricity ran all around the inn... Lina turned even paler. "Gourry, we have to run.... Now!"  
  
Xelloss walked into the inn, sensing a strange pulsing vibration of power from it. 'Lina... not again...' He walked in and he was suddnely filled with the delicious emotion of pain, horror, disgust, and anger. The Mozakus he was talking to entered the room and he felt immense pleasure radiating off of him. "The girl I presume?" One of the mozakus from the Red Bird Clan asked. "Impressive." But Xelloss was concentrated on some other matters, 'The Eagle clan...'  
  
Lina was running, running for her life, the little crimson and gold electricity sparkling all over her like a halo did not stop, people she passed by exploded into a crimson shower of blood and screaming was everywhere... 'Like Chaos itself....' Lina thought angrily. 'Why of all the gods, must i be a child of Chaos? So I'll suffer so? The person I though I fell in love with was nothing but a traitor to my soul...' Lina felt the evil presence of the mozakus draw nearer. In her rage she whirled about and pulled a confused Gourry next to her, away from the crowd. Her anger spun threads of wind and crackling electricity into one pulsating fireball in her palm. Lina breathed harshly as her eyes started to glow a crimson light, then change into a light gold colour. The pulsating crimson ball of fire grew larger and larger... Lina's mind flashed with hate. 'I hope Xelloss dies int his...' Lina turned her hands over, and as if on command, the fireball literally screamed out of her palm and with a large clap of thunder... Grey ash smoked about her, ash fell about her red hair and her friend blonde hair, like snow... and the smell of burning flesh hung about her, and silent screams of the villagers were still stillborn in the hot air where there once stood a city.  
  
Gourry was the first to speak, "Lina... the people.... Xelloss..." Lina looked up, her eyes in a daze, tears fell from her eyes, unknown to the scarlet sorceress. "Who Gourry? Does anyone else matter in this world other than us?" Lina started to sob. "Everyone else I trusted and befriended either betrayed me... and died... and...and... the only person I thought I would ever love, was only my worst hate..." Gourry was scared of her, she destroyed many... and there was not one sooul who could've possibly withstood that blast. "Lina, what about us?" Lina looked up at him, her lower lips trembling slightly. "I want to purify myself, I've been in the presence of evil too long... I need to go to a temple... where no mozakus can enter..." Lina stumbled toward a bright becon of light, the crystal temple.  
  
"A great evil is coming..."  
  
"A mozaku?"  
  
"No, something so powerful, it can be pure, yet a tint of evil..."  
  
"What can it be? Who is entering the holy grounds of Crystal Temple?"  
  
To be continued......  
  
"Hello Lina." A tall lady with golden hair and blue eyes bowed to the scarlet haired woman. "I've foreseen your coming, child of chaos, and we know your reasons are pure." A shocked sorceress looked up. "How?" The lady chuckled. "I am a shrine maiden here, I am the Golden Dragon, I can sense you with my power. Many have came to be purified by the waters and the teachings of the Golden Dragon. I welcome you two, to the Holy Temple of Crystals." Lina smiled. "I know I have been tainted with evil, I yearn to purify myself and forget, please help me." The Golden Dragon frowned. "I see a horrible image, Is it that you befriended a evil creature of the dark?" Lina shook her head, her tears starting to flow again. "Never." She said feircely. "This dark creature destroyed my life, my home, and tricked me into befriending him. I want to forget him, and make myself pure again, and seek shelter from the dark creatures." The golden dragons eyes were stern, her beautiful face hard as she faced Lina. "Make one thing known to you, no mozakus or any evil creature will ever make it out alive if they step into this holy shrine, not one, no one can save those cursed souls, you are protected, and protected well, and you will soon learn, and forget." 


	7. The Rise of the Eagle Clan

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I've been gone and I have to make it up to all of you with very good stories... ^^; Er chapters. I'm SOO out of it! And I've decided I will update all my old stories even if I've fallen out of that "trend". I'm not so obsessed over CCS, Slayers, Tamora Peirce, and the other stuff anymore, but I know. it Doesn't mean I should stop, so here I am, hopefully being able to continue this without giving up! Thank you for correcting my spelling error, you know who you are. ^.~ After all, Korean was my first language, not english, nor japanese. Thankee! Wish me luck! R and R! PWEASE! ^_^= (Btw, I dunt have beta reader, i dunt even kno wut that is...)  
  
~Peonyqt1004  
  
As Disclaimers Apply!  
  
  
"The Rise of the Eagle clan"  
  
  
Lina stumbled, her eyes were blinded by tears, tears which she was ashamed to let them escape from her eyes. Sniffling and stumbling toward the beacon of hope, Lina was suddenly halted by Gourry.  
  
"Lina... Lina... I can't go any farther..." Gourry panted, grabbing Lina's arm and halting her from going any farther. Lina sniffled and haughtily yanked away with an angry jerk. "FINE! Leave here and ROT for all I care! You can go and betray me too!!!" With a shake of her head Lina dashed toward the temple, leaving behind a bewildered and saddened Gourry.  
  
  
'I never loved him!'  
  
She choked back her tears and refused to let her realization sink in.  
  
'I can NEVER ever and will NEVER ever love such a heartless beast!'  
  
Lina wiped her tears away angrily, she felt betrayed, for she realized that the only person who seemed to care about her alot was nothing but a good-for-nothing, evil mazoku who had wiped out her family so many years ago, she felt tainted... horrified she was ever friends and cared for that...that.... that THING... She caught her breathe, she fully felt the evil closing about her, she was not going to let them catch her, she will learn pure white magic from this temple, and kill every mazoku there was, she swore silently under her breathe, 'Even you Xelloss, you lying decieving felon!'  
  
  
  
Xelloss felt the strange surge of anger bursting out from his connection with Lina, though it gave him pleasure from such negative emotions, he was slightly queasy, as if he ate too much sugar or sweets. Of course he knew who she was mad at... his heart gave a strange jolt and a strange nauseating sensation of guilt beriddleed his slightly confused mind, what was happening to him? Unlike the other mazoku's, he had foreseen this attack, the amulet let out such a furious heat of anguish and betrayal it had burned into his skin and clothes, at the last minute he had thrown up a sheild strong enough to withstand the heat of the attack, but it was too weak for such a strong blast of hatred, and crumbled as the last scorching breeze of power went over him. He was singed, but he was healing fast, they were just minor cuts...   
  
He stood up and stared at the dead, quickly decaying bodies around him, 'Lina must've used some very powerful spell to activate such a fast decaying proccess...' He moved away from the charred bodies of the once mazokus, he felt queasy as he stared at their charred black faces, frozen in shock and horror... and even a little awe... Xelloss shook his head, making a symbol of protection with his hand, he teleported towards his calling master, feeling empty and unusually numb.  
  
Lina entered, a feeling of awe over came her as she entered such a beautiful place, it was purely made of sparkeling shimmering crystals, which was glowing a faint yet brilliant yellow, it nearly blinded her. Lina jumped as she heard a loud echoing voice "Hello Lina." A tall lady with golden hair and blue eyes bowed to the scarlet haired woman. "I've foreseen your coming, child of chaos, and we know your reasons are pure."  
  
A shocked sorceress looked up. "How?" The lady chuckled. "I am a shrine maiden here, I am the Golden Dragon, I can sense you with my power. Many have came to be purified by the waters and the teachings of the Golden Dragon. I welcome you two, to the Holy Temple of Crystals." Lina smiled. "I know I have been tainted with evil, I yearn to purify myself and forget, please help me." The Golden Dragon frowned. "I see a horrible image, Is it that you befriended a evil creature of the dark?" Lina shook her head, her tears starting to flow again. "Never." She said feircely. "This dark creature destroyed my life, my home, and tricked me into befriending him. I want to forget him, and make myself pure again, and seek shelter from the dark creatures." The golden dragons eyes were stern, her beautiful face hard as she faced Lina. "Make one thing known to you, no mozakus or any evil creature will ever make it out alive if they step into this holy shrine, not one, no one can save those cursed souls, you are protected, and protected well, and you will soon learn, and forget."  
  
Lina blinked, everything was going so fast for her, how did they know? How? Awed she stared at the shrine maiden and took a deep breathe, "Make me part of your temple." The shrine maiden smiled, "Welcome young student...."   
  
  
Xelloss looked up at his master in shock, his eyes open looking wide and confused. "What? Master--" Zelas waved a hand and glared at Xelloss, "I chose it to be this way, so be it!" Xelloss ground his teeth, what his master commanded, he had to follow. "I'm using Rezo to protect that girl, you are too valuable for me to destroy at will by sending you off to who knows where! You're like a son to me!" Xelloss stood up tall, "Zelas, beastmaster, It is a compliment that you think me as you son, I'm flattered greatly my honor, but, some things, you can't let me not do. Like helping this girl." Xelloss recieved a look of shock and anger from his mistress. "How dare you defy me! General Xelloss!" She raged, her voice silent and cold like the winter harsh winds. Xelloss winced at the tone, but succeeded into making his voice even more frosty then hers. "This girl needs my protection, I'll see to it! Rezo is irresponsible and all he cares about it--" Zelas slammed her powerful fist against the maghony table, causing it to break in half with a loud crack. "XELLOSS!" She roared. Xelloss cowered a bit, then thought about Lina's tearful face and felt a pang that he had never felt before. Slowly, with an unsure look on his face, Xelloss stood up tall again, "Mistress Zelas, fare ye well, I shall bring back the child of chaos safe and sound!" Zelas swung a rope of power at Xelloss, but Xelloss cleverly dodged it quickly as he teleported away from his masters wrath.  
  
  
Lina wrung her hair, she had just taken the bath in the crystal clear waters of the hidden springs beneath the crystal temple, she felt clean, cleaner then she had felt in days! She hummed as she splashed more of the crystal clear water which was cool against her skin about her face. A sudden worry struck her, 'Gourry...' Lina rested her moist palm against her face and sighed as her wet curtain of red hair hung like a curtain in front of her face. 'I'll come back for you, don't worry, you're still my best friend, I'm sorry, I know you're not stupid enought to just stay there, you're probably at the next city, wondering whether you should write to me or not...' Lina smiled softly, remebering Gourry's sweet yet dumb face. 'He's dumb, but he's really sweet...' Lina sighed loudly as she wrapped a warm towel about her and piled her wet curls about her head. Now, she had to get ready for the shrine maiden ceremony...  
  
Yezra was infuriated with his two fellow mazokus who he had sent for the job, his red eyes flashed crimson as his followers entered, looking quite sheepish. "Where is she?" he asked, his voice cold and wintery. The two hung their heads, Yezra knew the answer. "INCOMPETENT FOOLS!" He roared, Yezra brought up a finger, looking evil as he always did, his red red eyes glowing a faint color of the sunset sky... "You know what I do with fools?" The two shivered and went down on their knees, "Not the vortex!" One of them whispered, his voice dry and scared. Yezra grinned crookedly/ "You're smart, when you're about to be damned forever." The two jumped back as if to avoid something, but two large invisible hands grabbed them and they screamed as a black hole started to appear in the middle of the floor, the smell of fear, anguish, and horror arose from the vortex in gruesomely disgusting waves, one of the mazoku's vomited from all the strong and rich negative emotions from their own kind. Shrill sharp screams moaned louder and louder from the vortex, clamoring for someone to save them...  
  
"The Vortex of the doomed..."  
  
The one mazoku said, his eyes in dispair. As soon as the words were uttered, the two were sucked into the vortex and the vortex shut suddenly, cutting the screams short, bringing an eerie silence within the room. "Peraru." Yezra commanded, a figure dressed in black came forth. "Yes Master." He kneeled, his voice crisp and short. "Do not fail me." Peraru was silent, and his curt reply sounded determined... and slightly smug. "I shall not fail."  
  
  
  
Gourry whimpered, Where was Lina? He gathered his long lean legs about him and fingered his sword, his only companion, he wondered if he should stay and wait, or if he should write to her from the next city. It was getting dark. He got up and thought about it for a long time, till he finally decided to go to the next city. "After all." Gourry thought aloud, "Lina will not like me hindering her trip to purifiedness!" Gourry stopped and frowned, and wondered if purifiedness was even a word, but soon he forgot about it and walked toward the east. Gourry stopped, his sharp ears picked up the sound of footsteps... or was it a rabbit? Or was it a jellyfish? Wait, he forgot, Jellyfish's lived in water. Grinning a bit idiodically he went ahead, wondering how Lina was doing, a sudden sharp noise made him whirl around, sword drawn. "Konnichiwa Gourry Gabreiv! Lina's best friend." A voice said. The last thing Gourry saw was two sharp reddish purple eyes as he felt a sharp dull pain hit him squarely on the head.   
  
  
Lina bowed her head as oil was anointed on her head, she carefully got up, looking graceful for the first time in her white silk dress with one simple silver garter. Filia, who was that golden dragon with the blue eyes name, smiled at her. She bowed to the younger shrine maiden who smiled joyfully. "For justice!" The girl blurted as Lina got up to answer why she wanted to become a maiden in the crystal temple. The girl was reprimanded with several sharp glares. Lina smiled, "For justice to the people who have died for me, for the world whom I can't fit into, to the gods who have created me, I want to become pure and helpful, to become something other then the destroyer I was taught to be...--" There was a sudden sharp rap, interrupting Lina's speech. Filia stood up quickly, her blue eyes sharp. "Mazokus!" The shrine maidens all got up from the ceremony, mummering and chanting spells, and making the sign of protection with their fingers. Filia dissappeared, going toward the entrance. Lina tripped after her. "Filia! Wait! Fil!" Lina hurried after Filia, wondering what was going on... "Ms. Lina!" The same girl who had commented "for justice" followed her from behind. Lina stopped, "What do you want?" The girl smiled sweetly with her slightly pudgy face. "I always wanted for fight for justice! I bet thats what Filia wants to do now! I want to help too!" Lina ignored the girl and sprinted towards the entrance, tearing her gown as she did.  
  
"Why are you here?!"  
  
That had to be Filia's voice...  
  
"We want her."  
  
A strangers voice, dark and husky.... Lina tensed...  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"You should know, since you are a dragon, tell the girl we have her friend, go tell her he dies if she doesn't come to us in 2 days."  
  
Lina froze, her heart stilling for the longest time.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Lina felt a strange coldness take over her soul....  
  
"Gourry Gabreiv."  
  
Lina started to feel dizzy...  
  
'Not Gourry... no... not him... not him too...'  
  
"Ms Lina?!" The voice was faint to Lina's ears....  
  
'Gourry... dear gourry... gourry my protector....'  
  
Lina remebered how she first met him, how he said he'll protect and love her forever...  
  
'Not Gourry too....'  
  
Another one of her loved ones gone...  
  
Lina keeled over, her nose bleeding, and everything went dark, the sounds about her only coming in waves....  
  
'Not Gourry... Where is He?'  
  
When she thought of the last word, 'he', she really didn't know who she was refering too, the last thing she remebered was the sharp scent of sandalwood and a flash of purple, a faint memory which came to her whever she felt troubled...  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Do you like it? Its not as long as I wanted it to be. But, R and R! PLEASE! XD Tell me if you liked! Flame gently! Okie okie?! XD  
  
  
Preveiw for Nxt Chapter:  
  
*Xelloss was hurt, he tried to talk to the scarlet sorceress again, but her back was stiff and against him, sheilding him away, why did he feel so sad? And sick from all the anger? He usually loved the negative emotions he had evoked in others, but this... it was not right. He did not know why... "Lina... Please..." To his surprise he heard a choked sob. "WHY?!" The young woman turned at him in rage and started to hit him across the chest, anywhere she could land her fists on. "WHY DID YOU COME INTO MY LIFE!" Xelloss was ashamed at the happiness he felt, not only from the pain, but from her actually reacting to something he had said. Without his knowing, he had his arms enclosed around her as her hysterical anger subsided. "Shhh..." He stroked her beautiful red tressed, loving the fragrance, loving the feel of chaos emitted from her. Lina stilled in his arms, her shoulders shuddering in one last weakend sob, suddenly, she pushed him away, her eyes anguished. "It's all your fault Gourry is gone!" Lina screamed, pointing at Xelloss with a trembling finger, her silken garb was soiled from head to toe, she looked like a little kid who had been romping in mud in her sunday outfit, but her tears fell from her eyes, they looked so pure and... Xelloss felt a sharp pain in his head... was it pity? Was it hatred? It was hard for him to distinguise these feelings, and it was hard enough for him to try to understand this young girl of a woman... but her eyes... he had seen those eyes somewhere... he had seen the same expression sometime in his long life, he just couldn't remeber... until the sharp yet true words rang from her mouth, as clear as a cloudless day. "I loved him!" It was like a whiplash across his face... Yes.. he remebered now... and it hurted... 


End file.
